


UNDERTOW

by Mooncatx



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rio with Minx - Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: I wrote this a VERY long time ago.  Any mistakes or mis-information are my fault.  Thank you for reading.  It's a Rio and Minx story, with explicit sex.  Serious themes.  Trigger warnings.





	UNDERTOW

Undertow

by Mooncat the Bliss Crimson

 

The party was in full swing.  Another gala event thrown by Riot of Stingers Sound, held on the roof top garden of the building that served as the music company's home base in L.A.  Gorgeous Japanese Lanterns were strung on a floating net of cables strung over head, and the rise and fall of voices whirled about Minx as she mingled with the many "suits" that her band leader had invited to this particular soiree.  The party was one of many that would kick off the beginning of a week long festival, the International Music Expo, being held in the City of Angels. A perfect opportunity, Riot had impressed upon his lovely bandmates, to expand the company's European distribution.  There were many buyers from various European retail store chains among the usual guests of musicians, and music industry VIPs. 

Minx felt her smile begin to ache a bit as she 'made nice' to yet another balding, aging, and corpulent business man.  Even her natural flirty nature was taxed to it's limit... Riot had told her that he wanted these businessmen to have a flattering opinion of Stingers Sound, so she had curbed her usually cutting comments, straining her easy, ebullient nature.    


I must be getting old, she thought to herself, as she stifled the urge to yawn yet again.  In less than a week she would be 'celebrating' her birthday. She shuddered a bit. What was there to celebrate?  Getting older? Riot had laughed at her grumpiness when they'd discussed plans for the day in question. Since Rapture had to fly out for a series of East Coast interviews promoting their upcoming domestic tour, it had been decided they would enjoy a night on the town the night before Minx officially turned thirty.  Minx allowed herself a sniff of disdain. Riot could laugh, the self absorbed booby was a MAN... An older man was still considered attractive, an older woman was just... old.

Catching a glimpse of her reflection in the black glass of one of the abstract sculptures Riot had recently bought from the latest 'hot talent', Minx studied herself with a critical eye.  The face that gazed back at her was still flawless. The skin was tight and smooth, the glow of youth unfaded. Her eyes were a fine violet blue, large and clear they stared back at her... measuring.  A long fall of straight pale blonde hair was her crowning glory, it swept over her shoulders, past her waist, to hang just below her pert, leather skirt clad derriere. The matching black leather halter top showed off the ivory swell of Minx's high, firm breasts.    


She didn't *look* old... Did she?  The attentiveness of the male eyes around her should have bolstered her confidence.  Strangely, she didn't feel the familiar spike of satisfaction she had come to crave when a man showed how enamored he was of her.  Perhaps she needed something more personal than the general lechery of boring old men...

Minx was beginning to feel a little fuzzy.  To get through the grating boredom of the evening, she'd thrown back a few shots of vodka.  Not usually a heavy drinker, she was more accustomed to a few glasses of champaign than the tasteless, scentless liquid that now clouded her usually sharp mind.

"Minx?!?" 

A familiar voice broke through her train of thoughts, and a face she had not seen in years was moving through the crowd towards her.

"Jerry?" she asked in disbelief.   


The man in question stopped in front of her and grinned.  His now long, still curly brown hair was tied back in a stylish queue.  The face was a little more weathered, but still attractive as Jerry casually drew her over to one of the several benches scattered over the illuminated roof top.  The former leader of the German band Nirvana, the band that Minx and Riot had played with when they'd first met, gathered her unresisting hands together in his, and lifting them to his lips, kissed the backs of her fingers.

"Been forever, hasn't it sweetness?" he said as she drew her hands back with a shiver, "Cold?"

Minx curled her hands into her lap, unconsciously wiping them on the velvet soft leather of her skirt.  Last time she'd seen Jerry, he'd been hurling curses at her back as she'd left the shattered band with Riot.  She caught the fragrance of expensive alcohol on his breath, it had a faint licorice scent. Anise. Jerry had always been  good natured when slightly buzzed. It was when he was more seriously drunk that he got mean. What was he doing here?

"Jerry... you are still in the music business?" Minx asked, probing for answers..    


She missed the dark look that passed over Jerry's face.  It was only there for an instant, and then his countenance smoothed once more into a genial smile.

"Oh no!  I got out of that line of work not to long after...  Well, with you and Riot gone, Nirvana wasn't the same.  Tried to start another band, but just didn't have the same fire, y'know?" Jerry chuckled and waved a passing waiter over.

Snagging a couple of flutes of the fine wine Riot had approved for the party, Jerry passed one over to Minx over her half hearted protest.    


"Cheers." Jerry said with a dark edged jovial smirk.

"Then... if you aren't in the music business..." Minx left her question trailing, and sipped at her glass, waiting for Jerry to fill in the blanks.

"I'm a buyer for EuroMart.  My uncle Zephram is CEO for the American Imports Division.  I still try and keep touch with the music business though." Jerry drained his glass and motioned for another.

"Ah!" Minx said, her quizzical expression clearing, "You are one of the people Riot invited to discuss a better distribution of Stinger Sound products.  Small world."

"Isn't it though?" Jerry said with a sharp laugh, his eyes slightly narrowed as he watched Minx nurse her drink.

"You must be doing well Jerry.  That suit you are wearing, one of Yaki Tori's designs, isn't it?" Minx asked, indicating the stylish ensemble Jerry was wearing.

"You noticed?  He is a little pricy, but when I heard he'd be doing a line of clothing for Riot... I said to myself, Jerry old boy, if that Jap chap is good enough for my old friend Riot, he's good enough for me." 

Minx blinked at the loud tone Jerry's voice had taken on.  People were beginning to look at them. She noticed a few frowns being thrown in their direction.  Probably at Jerry's casual bigotry. Riot would be furious if she let Jerry get out of hand here and now.    


"Jerry, why don't we go somewhere more... private?  Where we can talk about the old days." Minx suggested, slipping into her regular, vampy attitude without a second thought.

Jerry grinned, showing more teeth than Minx thought possible for a human mouth to hold.

"Same old Minx, eh?" Jerry downed his new drink and stood up, "Lead the way Fraulein Kruger.  I can't wait to... talk."

 

****************

 

The building itself was deserted.  Everyone still at Stingers Sound was on the roof enjoying the party.  It was a Friday night, and the only sounds besides the click of Minx's high heels and Jerry's harsh breathing was the steady metronome like tick of the clock in Riot's office.  For the second time since they'd entered the room, Minx brushed off Jerry's groping hands.

"Stop it, Jerry!  You said you wanted to see Riot's office, well have a good look, because that's ALL I'll be showing you tonight." Minx snapped.

She wasn't feeling well.  The alcohol was upsetting her stomach and Jerry's constant come ons since they left the party were making her ill.  Jerry ignored what she was saying, and grabbing her by the ass, pulled her towards him as he began to kiss her face and neck.

"Jerry!!!  Let me go!" Minx protested in disgust.

In response, Jerry began to grind his groin against her, and continued to fondle her, trying to loosen her clothes.

"I said stop!" Minx yelled and wiggled free.

Jerry laughed.

"Coy little slut, aren't you?  Do you think I don't know why you wanted to be in private?  You could never get enough Minx. Always acted like a cat in heat, and now you're even dressing the part.  Well I'm the tom to tame you, so drop the reluctance act. I'm here to give you what you want." he sneered, releasing the buckle of his pants.

Minx stared unbelieving at the drunken audacity of her former band leader.  The crack of her palm against his face echoed through the spacious office.

"Bitch!"

Minx dodged his grab for her, and ran for the doorway.  Jerry tried to run after her, but tripped on his fallen pants.  Kicking them off with a curse he caught her at the door as the Stinger frantically tried to open the unexpectedly locked exit.  Pulling the now kicking and screaming Minx back towards the middle of the room Jerry grunted in surprise as she twisted in his grasp, trying to claw his eyes from their sockets.  Jerry shook her violently, and threw her to the floor. Before she could scramble to her feet, he pinned her down. 

"Bastard!" she snarled, and began hurling insults at him in German.

She twisted frantically and bit the hand that was trying to tear off her leather bodice.  Her sharp white teeth drew blood, and Jerry pulled back his hand with a cry of rage. Minx rolled out from under him and tried to run for the door again.  Jerry caught her by the ankle and yanked her down to the floor once more. He back handed her across the face, stunning her for a moment as he pushed up her brief skirt and tore off her french cut lace underwear.  Minx ears were ringing from the blow, and the shock of his touch in a private area made her scream in sheer terror.

Another blow, this time to her midriff, stole the air from her lungs.  She lay gasping for breath, dizzy from the pain as Jerry took the opportunity to peel off his own undergarments.  Minx whimpered as the bruising ache set her nerve endings on fire. Tears of outrage and fear dampened her cheeks as she began to cry in choking sobs...

Jerry straddled Minx, roughly caressing her flesh.  A twisted smile grew on his face as this made her cry harder.

"Why..." Minx managed to gasp between heaving sobs as Jerry casually began rubbing his growing erection against her inner thigh.

The feel of him against her made her feel sick, as if someone had smeared filth on her body. Jerry could see the disgust beneath her pain and tear stricken face.  It excited him.

"Why, you little traitor?  You are such a cock tease Minx.  In Germany you played the harlot with practically every male you met.  Why shouldn't I get a piece of what everyone else has had?" Jerry said snidely, curling his hand into her long blonde hair, he tightened his grip painfully.

"You owe me, don't you?" he crooned softly, enjoying the look stunned bewilderment and stark fear on the pretty German girl's face, "You and Riot ruined me.  After you left, the band was worthless. No one worth having wanted to play in any band I tried to pull together. I couldn't get a decent gig, and had to go back to my family, a failure!"

Jerry's face contorted into an ugly grimaced at the memory.  He reached down, between her legs, crudely pinching and twisting the delicate flesh he found there.

Minx screamed again and bucked furiously, trying to dislodge him.  The bastard wasn't going to rape her without a fight! Oh god... he really was trying to rape her!  Minx felt the sticky wetness of his pre-cum smear against her thigh and felt another flood of tears threaten to overwhelm her.  Something in her mind went dead calm. She stopped her useless struggling against Jerry and stared up at him with utter hate and loathing in her eyes.

"Are you planning to kill me too?  Because if you go through with this rape, Jerry, I'll tell everyone!  You'll go to prison! That's if Riot doesn't kill you first!" Minx said through her heaving breath, as she tried to quell her sobs.

"Will I?  When it's my word against yours?  I'll just say you came after me, that you tried to get me to give Stingers Sound a favorable contract with EuroMart.  And that when I refused, you cried rape in revenge. Who do you think they will believe, you little tramp? I'm a respected business man now, with a spotless reputation.  But *you* chase after anything in pants and *everyone* knows it. You're a joke!" Jerry sneered, 

"And an aging one at that." he added with a calculated cruelty, his eyes watching hers cloud over with beginning doubt, "You should thank me for this Minx.  Getting harder for you to peddle your wares nowadays, isn't it? Not the fresh faced ingenue anymore, are you? But I'm willing to pay for my pleasure. I might even get Stingers Sound the contract Riot wants.  Doesn't that make you feel good? Riot's little whore able to come through again. Won't he be pleased? And all you have to do is lay back and enjoy it."

"Pig!" Minx hissed, and spat in his face.

Jerry slapped her again, and as the hot tears of pain and humiliation leaked out of the corner of her eyes he prepared to plunge his now fully aroused member into her.  The sudden rattle against the door knob startled them both. Like a shot Jerry dived for his pants and began to struggle into them.

"Who's in there?!" A harsh voice carried faintly through the rich, heavy wood of the door.    


The rattle of a key in the lock brought unlooked for hope to Minx's heart as she painfully dragged herself to her feet.   Pushing her skirt back down, she dazedly tried to straighten her appearance. She almost laughed through her tears, as the edges of hysteria began to creep up on her.  A yank on her shoulder spun her around to face Jerry's glowering countenance.

"One word about this, and you will be so sorry." Jerry whispered harshly, "Your word against mine, Minx.  Think about it. Everyone knows your little band's rep for head games. Everyone knows you for the tramp you are.  Everyone."

The door opened abruptly and a stern faced security guard stood there.  However, when he saw who the room's occupants were, his expression changed rapidly.

"Oh, Miss Kruger!  I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything..." he hastened to apologize, "I didn't know you were here with a young man.  I'll just leave..."

"NO!" Minx cried out horrified.

"I mean... No, no you haven't interrupted anything George.  This gentleman has ... had too much to drink." Minx improvised hastily, feeling heart sick, "We were... going to call him a cab to take him home.  But since you are here, why don't you escort him downstairs and call a cab there."

Jerry sauntered out, followed by the security guard, who looked puzzled, and slightly embarrassed.  It was obvious he thought he'd interrupted a lovers tryst. Minx gingerly followed to make sure they both left together, taking the main elevator.  As the doors began to close, out of sight of the security guard, Jerry pulled something black and lacy out of his pant's pocket so that she could see.    


"Another time, hey Minx?" he called out, voice heavy with promise as he tucked her panties back into his pocket

The elevator doors shut and the lit numbers above the metal archway began to count down. 

Minx finally released the breath she'd been holding, and with it a wail of outraged despair.  She sank to her knees as her body shook with uncontrollable sobbing. With breath heaving, she cried and cried and cried... 

 

**************  

 

"Jerrica!" Rio's temper flared as he confronted his boss, and girlfriend, "This is the third time this month you've canceled on me at the last moment!"

Jerrica Benton, CEO and owner of Starlight Music winced at the volume of Rio's protest.  He was right, she felt guilty brushing him off yet again, but did he have to be so loud about it?  It wasn't like she WANTED to cancel their date. But the quarterly tax files were due again, business took priority over an afternoon movie with her sweetie.  Without Starlight Music running smoothly, and keeping solvent, the Starlight Foundation could be jeopardized. And above everything else, Jerrica's foster daughters, the Starlight Girls was the most important responsibility of her life. 

"It's the weekend Jerrica.  Even God takes a day off!" 

"Rio, I have to get these done today.  Accounting screwed up last months numbers, and we've only just gotten them straightened up again.  I'll make it up to you, I promise! I need to do this now, please... please understand." Jerrica said pleaded as she walked over to her darkly handsome road manager.

He stood stiffly, his back towards her, but his face was resigned.  If he knew anything from his long involvement with Jerrica, it was that she would always put fulfilling her responsibilities to Starlight Music and the Foundation above her own personal needs.  It was one of the things he loved and admired about her. It was also one of the things that frustrated him about her. He knew she'd sacrifice time, and energy to the best causes with no urging whatsoever, but he was tired of getting sacrificed along with everything else.

Jerrica came up behind him and embraced him from behind, laying her head against his shoulders.  They stood like that for moments... Slowly the stiffness went out of Rio, and he turned around to gather Jerrica up against him.

"I... I understand Jerrica.  It just... hurts. The only time we get to see each other anymore is work, or work related.  I miss you Jerrica! I miss being alone with you, and doing things together that have nothing to do with Starlight Music, or Jem and the Holograms." Rio said finally, his voice rough with pained need.

"Oh Rio!" Jerrica gasped, her eyes filling with tears as a wave of emotion swept through her.

Rio gently, slowly, lowered his head to hers and kissed her with gentle passion.  The kiss deepened, and both of them could feel the rising heat between them. Their mouths opened to each other and Rio moaned as their tongues met, and dueled together.  He drew back and began to nibble at her lower lip, sending pleasant shivers through Jerrica's every nerve ending. 

Abruptly Jerrica pulled away, gasping for breath.

"We don't have time for this Rio." she managed, with a controlled calmness that surprised herself, "Much as I want to..."

"Yeah.  Right." Rio said raggedly as he reluctantly regained his equilibrium.

He headed out of Jerrica's office.

"Rio!  Don't be mad..." Jerrica called after him, "We'll be together for the International Music Awards Dinner, then we can spend the rest of the night together.  Just the two of us! I know it's hard to wait, but Rio..."

Rio stopped at the doorway and looked back towards Jerrica who stood forlornly by her desk.

"I love you."

 

******************

 

"Leave me alone!!!" Minx snarled and hurled the coffee cup she had been holding across the room.

Rapture jumped, startled by the loud smash of the cup against a wall and the resultant splatter.  She looked over at her band mate, who was furiously rounding on a sound technician. He'd been trying to adjust the microphone clipped to her high collared blouse, and Minx shoved him away.  When he'd tried again, babbling on nervously that the volume control needed to be changed, Minx had blown up completely.

The interview with Lindsey would begin in minutes, and it was obvious Minx was in no condition to go on TV live.  She had been moody all day. She'd snapped at everyone, including Riot who was now headed towards them frowning.

"Minx!  Get a grip!  I don't know what your problem is today, but bury it.  We go live in five minutes. We have to look, sound, BE perfect!" Riot commanded.

The golden leader of the Stingers looked intently at his keyboard player.  She didn't look well. Her eyes had a hollow bruised look, as if she hadn't slept well, if at all.  He approved of the Victorian style of her long sleeved, high necked silk blouse even as it puzzled him.  He wanted to present a respectable, business like front to the many business men that would be scrutinizing both his group, and his company over the next week.  Minx's ensemble was the height of elegant conservative chic. But he hadn't seen her so covered up since the very earliest days when the band was still struggling on the streets of Germany.  Something in his heart softened at the thought that she was trying so hard please him. 

His voice became more gentle, the honey smooth tones of beguilement flowing as he tried to calm his agitated band mate.  "It's just for this week Minx. I know it's stressful, and I'm asking a lot from you and Rapture, making you be on best behavior for so long...  But it will be over soon. When we get what we want, it will be worth these little sacrifices. You'll see." 

"Riot!" Lindsey called as she took her on the little TV stage place and motioned for the Stingers to take their seats, "We're about to go on!"

Riot turned from Minx and strode confidently over to Lindsey, catching one of her hands and brushing the back with his lips.

Minx shivered at the sight of Riot's gallant gesture, sick chills chasing through her veins.  She closed her eyes tightly to banish the memories that continued to sneak up on her since the previous night.  Her breath was coming shallow and fast, but she forced herself to open her eyes again. She watched Rapture follow Riot over to the stage and finally allowed the sound tech to fix her throat mike.  Why hadn't she told Riot and Rapture what had happened to her? She had tried to in the morning, and the words stuck in her throat like badly flavored paste. It wasn't as if Jerry had actually raped her.  A little make up had covered the bruises... 

So he'd gotten a little rough, so what?  He'd just caught her off guard. Well, she could just make sure it wouldn't happen again, that's all.  No one had to know about it. She didn't need anyone to know what happened... what had *almost* happened, in Riot's office...  The thought of people knowing... whispering about her... Wondering if she'd *asked* for it. Wondering just how much Jerry had gotten away with.  Wondering if she'd *enjoyed* it! Or worse... She'd just be more careful... no one had to know.

The sound tech gave her a nervous thumbs up that she ignored with disdain.  Her arrogant glide towards her bandmates was unfaltering. On the outside.

 

****************

 

Sunday afternoon was another record breaking triple digit day.  Rio cursed quietly, but inventively as he slammed the van's engine cover shut.  He'd stripped to the waist in a vain attempt to cool down in the grueling heat and tiny rivulets of sweat trickled down his gleaming, darkly tanned skin.  The replacement equipment in the back of the van had to be at the new Jem video shoot sight in an hour. Fat chance. 

He knew what the problem was.  He even knew how to fix it. He just didn't have the tools, or time to get the job done.  The road he'd pulled off of was totally deserted, and the nearest phone had to be 20 miles away.  Rio hadn't seen another vehicle go by in the half hour he'd been stuck out here in the burning sun.  In fact, he hadn't seen any other vehicles since he'd made the last turn off that lead to the old Californian gold mine ghost town that the shoot was at located at.

A glint on the horizon made him squint and shade his eyes.  Something was coming down the road! Rio ran to the middle of the road and began flagging the vehicle down with his discarded, loose, white tank top.  The gold and black chrome covered motorcycle purred to a stop as the helmeted rider gave Rio the once over.

"Trouble, Rio?" Riot drawled out, voice thick with amusement.

 

**************

 

"But I *NEED* to talk with Mr. Barrister about the financing of the Starlight International Outreach project before construction of the youth centers can begin!" Jerrica protested, planting her fist on the mahogany desk before her, "The final contracts *have* to be signed this week, or the window of opportunity for the matched fund donations from the other corporations will fall through."

"I understand, Miss Benton." the secretary for EuroMart spoke with heartfelt empathy, "I really do, but Mr. Barrister won't sign the documents without speaking to Jem personally.  Since she'll be the figurehead and main spokesperson for this 'youth in crisis' project, he has to be assured of her character himself before he dots the final i's or crosses the final t's.    


Going through the appointment calender on her desk, the briskly efficient young woman brightened up as she found what she was looking for. 

"He'll be in town tomorrow, Tuesday night.  The International Music Awards programmers have asked him to be a presenter at the main ceremonies...  It's last minute, he will be there only for the awards and dinner itself then has to leave immediately to fly to Amsterdam but he doesn't have a companion for that evening...  I see Jem is also scheduled as a presenter for that event! Has she already gotten an escort for that evening...?"

"Um... no... but..." Jerrica stammered.

Jem didn't have a date that evening, but only because Jerrica intended to spend as much time as Rio that night as possible.

"It's perfect then!  Honestly, Miss Benton.  That's the only time this week he could get together with your people.  If Jem makes a favorable impression on him that evening, he'll surely sign the papers before leaving that night.  What do you say?" the secretary asked hopefully.

"I say...  I say... it's a date." Jerrica answered weakly, "I'll arrange it with Jem."

 

***************

 

Whistling tunelessly Rio exited the Tuxedo Shop with his purchase.  After having to rent a tux for the umpteenth time for some party or another associated with Jem, Rio had decided it would be more cost effective to simply BUY one.  At least this way he would get stuck with some outrageous color like the last few times. Admittedly, he hadn't looked half bad in the gold and lavender suits he'd been left with a few times, but Rio was a conservative guy at heart.  Basic black was the proper color for a tuxedo. And this one was specially fitted for him. It had cost an enormous amount, but Rio wanted to look his best for Jerrica's sake tonight.

Finally he'd get some quality time with her!  He was even willing to let go of the nagging annoyance he felt about the way she automatically assumed he'd be her escort whenever there was an event to go to.  He *was* more than happy to be her date. But sometimes he felt taken for granted. He'd lost count of the times she'd simply abandoned him during those self same events... disappearing for hours sometimes, leaving him to his own devices.  Jem was the same way, now that he thought about it. But somehow her flightiness didn't gall him as much. Maybe because he expected more from Jerrica? 

Well he was always on standby for Jerrica, and the upside was he never had to worry about her going out with anyone *but* him.  Meanwhile, Jem *did* spend her time with other men. Like Riot.

Rio couldn't help a grimace as he recalled that he now owed the *perfect* lead singer of the Stingers a favor.  Not only had Riot lent Rio his cell phone to call for help, he'd even given Rio a lift to the next rest stop. It was a good thing too, as they realized Rio had a mild case of sunstroke.  Riot hadn't called in the favor yet, but Rio knew he would. 

It galled him to owe anything to his sometimes rival.  And it had just been too much that Riot had been driving by because Jem had invited him to watch the shoot.  At least, Rio decided as he headed towards Starlight Music, Jerrica would never double time him to favor an arrogant, selfish prick like Riot.  He could depend on Jerrica to be there for him the way he was for her.

 

****************

 

"Riot, I'm worried about Minx." Rapture said as she sat down next to her band leader.

"Why?" Riot asked as he finished the last of his dinner wine. 

He was lounging on his living room's white leather sofa, clad in a black robe of  heavy Chinese silk. The standing tray beside him held the remains of broiled salmon and tender steamed vegetables.  Rapture had come over to his penthouse apartment unannounced, letting herself in with her key. She'd caught him finishing his evening meal, but lost no time as she launched right into the purpose of her visit.    


Riot was used to his bandmates' comings and goings, but usually they were more considerate about barging in on him.  He could tell that Rapture was upset. Today she was wearing an oversized deep blue gauze top and black leggings, but not a single piece of the arcane jewelry that she normally draped herself with.  Her hair, usually styled in sharp, upswept points and a ponytail, lay soft and curling down her back. She kept sweeping it back off of her shoulders, frowning when it would fall against her face.

"Haven't you noticed how strangely she's been acting lately?" Rapture asked, eyebrow arched in question, while her chin rested on top of her clasped hands, and her elbows set on the table top.

Troubled, Riot was silent a moment.  Self admittedly self absorbed, but Riot did care for his two friends and was deeply concerned for their well being... when he noticed something was truly wrong.

"Yes." he finally answered, "Do you know what's behind it?"

"No." Rapture said, that single word loaded with frustration, "She won't talk about it.  I tried to get her to open up, and she nearly tore my head off today. Whatever it is, it's affecting her work.  She's like a zombie lately. She's always tired, but I don't think she's had a decent night's sleep in days. She barely eats.  She's apathetic one minute, and a bitch on wheels the next! I just don't understand it."

"This is bad." Riot said grimly, calculating the damage Minx's behavior could do to his carefully set plans, "The International Music Awards Dinner is tomorrow.  Several people I want to impress will be there, watching all of us. This could not have come at a worse time."

"Fuck the Awards Dinner!" Rapture snapped, stabbing a finger in Riot's direction, "What about Minx?  What if she's sick? She hasn't been herself for who knows how long. Have you noticed how she hasn't flirted with a single man in days?  Much less collected a broken heart or two? Our Minx?!"

Riot glared at Rapture.  She looked away, arms crossed, but didn't let up.

"I'm not kidding Riot.  This isn't just moodiness.  I feel there is something very wrong..."

"Enough!" Riot cut her off.

"If there is something seriously wrong, Minx will let us know.  We're more than friends, we're practically her family. This may be something minor, that will blow over in a matter of days.  We owe it to Minx to let her handle her own private problems. If she doesn't snap out of it though..." Riot's voice trailed off for a moment, "Well then... we'll just have to take steps."

The Stingers' leader reached out a hand to cup Rapture's chin, turning her head to face him.

"Rapture...  I know you are concerned about Minx.  But it might just be the birthday blues.  You know how much turning thirty is upsetting her.  She's probably just needs a confidence boost." Riot said gently, stroking his bandmate's delicate jawline with his thumb till he felt the tension in her slowly release.

"There now, that's better." Riot murmured as Rapture moved towards him and laid her head against his shoulder with a resigned sigh.

Stroking her wavy golden hair with one hand, while holding her comfortably against himself with the other, Riot let his mind wander, trying to think of what might cheer up their birthday girl.

"Ah!" Riot said with a self satisfied grin, "the very thing!  Don't worry Rapture, I know just what will bring the smile back to our Minx's pretty face.  Or rather... who..."

 

****************

 

Minx sipped at her old fashioned soda in the little ice cream bar she'd found tucked away in the trendy club section of L.A.  She didn't usually frequent teenybopper hangouts, but she couldn't face going back to her apartment and being alone. She was so tired, but sleep was almost impossible.  Staying in had slowly been driving her crazy. Going to a *real* club was definitely out. Her nerves were so raw, Minx couldn't think about pushing herself into a room packed with people on the make.

"Minx?"  the soft familiar voice was a shock.

Turning slowly the blonde keyboard player kept her expression bland as she faced a young woman with vibrant red hair, and her companion with a wild mane of dark blue.

"Kimber.  Stormer. Why am I not surprised?" Minx quipped automatically, "The Misfit's weak link and the baby Hologram."

"What are *you* doing here?" Kimber Benton demanded, annoyed.

"Just killing time." Minx said with a faint shrug, "Less mess than slitting a wrist."

"What!?" Kimber asked, sure she could not have heard the words correctly.

"Go away children.  I have no time or use for you." Minx dismissed the girls and went back to her soda.

A group of giggling preteens passed by.  A tow headed boy passed a twisted black rope of sweet to the extremely freckled red haired girl he held hands with.  The scent of the candy caught on a draft of air that flowed around Minx. Licorice... 

Kimber and Stormer had been prepared to leave the rude Stinger girl alone to her thoughts.  But right before their eyes the blood drained out of Minx's face. Stormer reached out to the blonde girl, and jumped when Minx slapped her hand away.

"If you will not leave me alone, then I will leave!" Minx said harshly, and pushed her way blindly towards the shop's restrooms.

Kimber and Stormer exchanged a look and simultaneous shrug.  

 

****************

 

In the ladies room, Minx laid her forehead against the cool metal of the stall door.  She'd lost the soda she'd had, and what little she'd had for lunch hours earlier. Her stomach felt twisted in knots, from trying to heave when it was already empty.    


"Mein Gott," Minx gasped as she sank down to the thankfully immaculate floor of the pastel decorated ladies room.

"Mein Gott...  Why am I being punished?  Am I such a terrible person?  Is that it? Do I deserve this?" she asked the empty air.

It was just a little thing.  The smell of licorice. But it was enough to make her physically ill.  Yesterday she'd seen a man who resembled Jerry from the back, and almost had a screaming fit in the parking lot of her apartment building.  This morning she'd gone to drop off some lyric sheets to Riot's office... She'd forced herself to enter the room like she always did. Riot hadn't been there, but she left the papers on his desk.  Then she'd gone home and curled herself into a little shaking ball. She'd lost all track of time, and only left when the fear of being by herself had forced her too go somewhere. Anywhere.

Anywhere where she wouldn't have to think about Jerry, and what he'd tried to do to her.  What he probably *still* wanted to do to her. He'd planned it all, she was sure now. Why else would the door in Riot's office be locked?  From the moment they'd left the crowd of the party he'd been planning it...

Minx bit the back of her hand.  She couldn't scream here. People would hear and want to know what was wrong.  She couldn't scream here...

Forcing herself to stand, Minx went to the nearby sink and splashed warm water onto her face.  She was okay. Everything was okay. She hastily scrubbed at her face with a paper towel and left the rest room.  This place was a bad idea. She'd go to the studio and work on programing some new sounds to her electronic keyboard.  Then go home and change for the evening. Riot wanted the band to go to tonight's International Music Awards Dinner... She could spend a little time with the band, then leave quietly.  No one would notice it as long as she put in an initial appearance.

Lost in her thoughts, Minx failed to notice Stormer and Kimber tracking her exit from their vantage point by the soda jerk.    


"Kimber, does she seem as strung out to you as she did to me?" Stormer asked with a frown.

"Yeah, pretty weird." Kimber agreed, "Well, whatever her problem is, she made it clear she doesn't want any help from us."

"I guess." Stormer replied, "But I do wonder what that was all about."

"Who cares." Kimber said decisively, "It probably has nothing to do with us anyway.  Let's grab a bite, then go get ready for the Awards ceremony tonight. Jem is a presenter..."

"And so is Pizzazz!" Stormer laughed as she linked arms with her best friend.

 

***************

 

Riot found his quarry in the garage, overhauling the engine he'd pulled from the nearby van blazoned with the Jem logo.

"Rio!" the Stinger yelled over the furious noise of a heavy metal rock station.

"Riot?!" Rio yelled back, before turning off the radio he'd set up in the garage.

"Who are you going with to the Awards Dinner tonight?" Riot asked bluntly.

"What business is that of yours?" demanded Rio angrily, scrunching up an oil rag and tossing it into a nearby bin.

"What's with the attitude Rio?" Riot asked, eyes narrowing shrewdly, "Let me guess...  Jerrica Benton jerking your chain again?"

The outraged silence was answer enough.  Riot chuckled to himself. His plan might be easier to accomplish than he thought.

"Jem is attending the ceremony with Barrister, or at least that's what all the gossip rags are saying." Riot brought up nonchalantly, stamping down his own irritation over that particular coup, "He's a self made man.  Went from nothing to one of the leading millionaires of this century. Galling, isn't it?"

"Who Jem dates is no concern of mine." Rio retorted, "She's free to see who she wants.  It's her life."

"Hmmm...  Touchy subject." Riot smirked, "And if Jerrica isn't going to tonight's little event..."

"Who told you that!?" Rio demanded, closing in on the Stinger.

Jerrica had only broken the news to him that morning.  Something had come up, and she wouldn't be there for any of the Awards ceremony.  Business, she'd cited, raking up an all together too familiar chestnut from the coals.  But when Rio had asked what, she'd been evasive. The conversation had gotten heated, hard words were exchanged...  Jerrica suggested getting together with him after the Awards dinner, and Rio had told her what she could do with her secrets and her evening.  He had acted like a jerk, and he knew it. 

But something in him, some kernel of pride and anger wouldn't let him apologize and make up.  It wasn't so much the last minute cancellation, as the air of secrecy that rose up around Jerrica like an invisible barrier.  Jem, the Holograms, Jerrica... Rio was tired of being the odd man out. He'd said as much to Jerrica, and she'd fallen silent.  He wasn't stupid. How many lame excuses did they expect him to swallow? How many furtive glances and exchanges of meaningful looks was he supposed to ignore?  How many canceled dates and apologies was he meant to accept? It was just too much. 

He'd stormed out of Jerrica's office like a thundercloud, knocking over a potted plant on the way.  He'd stood a moment, looking at the overturned plant and spilled dirt. Then silently he'd set it back up, then left his girlfriend staring at him from her doorway as he slowly stalked away.

Riot's perfect smile was like gasoline to a lit match.  But before Rio could explode Riot raised a placating hand.

"Rio, I didn't come here to fight with you." his voice was smooth, "I came to collect the favor you owe me.  Or do you so easily forgot your debts?"

Much as Rio wanted an excuse to fight -- much as he wanted some reason to wipe the smug off of Riot's face with a clenched fist   Rio had never in his life ignored an obligation. And no matter how mad he was at Jerrica, or at himself, he had no intention to start now.

"What do you want Riot?" he managed to ask through gritted teeth.

 

**************** 

 

The Glitterati were out in force that night.  The giant indoor amphitheater was filled to capacity with countless VIPs, each dressed to out do the rest.  A seemingly endless parade of limos had deposited a wealth of eye catching personas. Jem had gotten a hushed mummer of appreciation as she'd appeared on the arm of an older, handsome gentleman.  The dress she wore was the same shade as pink champagne, and just as effervescent. It floated around her like a mist pierced with phantom lights of will o' wisp fire.

The Stingers also caused a sensation.  Riot arrived in a gold Rolls Royce, dressed in a shimmering white tuxedo with gold accents, he gleamed.  On his arm was Rapture in an off the shoulder gown of golden silk with white accents. The shining fall of material flowed over her body like water.  The lines were simple, the effect was stunning. 

Minx followed in an exquisite air of neo gothic romance.  Ivory lace closed over her from throat to wrists, cut so close to her form as to be a second skin.  The dress bodice was rich cream colored satin, embroidered with thousands of tiny opalescent beads. The flowing skirt was a froth of gold net over legs encased in fine silk stockings, held by golden garters that were revealed by the sheerness of the netting.  At her side, a darkly handsome man in a simple black tuxedo strode. The flash of photographers' lights struck motes of purple fire from his shoulder length mahogany hair. His dark mane framed a face with the chiseled good looks of a romance novel model. His expression impassive, as whispers of speculation followed in their wake.

 

***************

 

Rio wondered for the hundredth time what he was doing here with Minx.  By the shocked surprise on her face when he showed up with Riot, she clearly hadn't been expecting him.  Rapture on the other hand had delivered a dazzling smile and kissed him on the check before moving on to sit with Riot in the Rolls.  Usually Minx was all over him if he so much as paused in her vicinity. Tonight she'd been distantly polite, when she acknowledged his presence at all.  He'd caught the puzzled glances Rapture and Riot had exchanged when Minx's cool demeanor sunk in on them as well.

What was going on here?  When Riot had called in his favor, Rio had assumed Minx had put him up to it.  But that didn't seem to be the case. He'd steeled himself for a night of fighting off the normally flirtatious Stinger's constant advances...  But so far she had given him the same notice you might give a piece of gum stuck to your shoe. He was immensely relieved. And... disappointed?

The ceremonies commenced, and Rio found to his surprise that he wasn't having a horrible time.  The speakers were witty, the guest performances spectacular, and the atmosphere was charged with jubilant expectation.  When the award for innovation in synthetic rendering was announced, he was genuinely happy for Minx when her name was called.  He'd risen to his feet with the crowd, and clapped as she sat stunned by the honor. She'd stood, and for the first time that evening, clung to him.  He'd been startled, but accompanied her to t he stage, letting her lean on him slightly as she thanked the assembly for the award. Her speech was brief, and he'd caught the waver in her voice that was... fear?

His train of thought was derailed however as he caught sight of one face in the crowd glowering up at him while Minx accepted her awards placard.  Violet eyes stared accusingly at him from the sidelines, as Jem clapped a little harder than enthusiasm warranted. He couldn't hear what her date said to her, but Jem turned to the distinguished man she was with and her face brightened.  Bubbling laughter spilled from her, and Rio felt a flush rising through his face. It was paranoid, he knew it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was laughing at him.

 

************   

 

Minx hadn't had an appetite for days, but managed to eat enough of her lamb and rice pilaf to avoid comment.  The night hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. Not bad at all really. Rio had been a huge surprise.  She didn't know why he was escorting her to the event instead of being tied to Jerrica or Jem's skirts like he usually was.  She didn't care. The predatory interest she'd had held for him was ashes. But even though she did not care to pursue him tonight, there was a certain amount of comfort in his company.  Of all the men she'd ever run into, none had been so unaffected by her charms as Rio Pacheco. It had always been a source of immense irritation that he so continually brushed her off. But tonight, having a date who'd could be trusted to be the perfect gentleman was... nice.    


As the evening progressed, she felt herself begin to relax and actually enjoy the dinner.  Rio on one side of her, Riot on the other. She almost felt safe. When the presenter had announced her name for one of the awards, she'd startled.  She'd forgotten she was even nominated. Her bubble of calm burst and she'd reached out blindly in quiet panic. It was only when she was at the podium, making her acceptance speech, that she realized it was Rio she'd dragged up with her instead of Riot.  But his steadfast presence was welcome.

 

*****************

 

The awards had all been given out, and the guests were comfortably full.  The amphitheater was slowly emptying, as the crowds headed out to a variety of parties that were scheduled afterwards.  The Stingers made the rounds through the most of the A list revels, and Rio found himself swept along with them on a roller coaster of hedonistic indulgence.  He'd been to parties before with Jerrica and Jem, but they'd been more inclined to the low key celebrations, and not hopping from one mad crush to the next. Rio had planned to leave the Stingers after the first couple of celebrations, hoping Riot would be satisfied with his token attendance to them.  Somehow he found it was never quite the 'right' time to leave. 

Minx had slowly come alive during the evening, warming up enough to share a few smiles, and even a dance or two.  She still hadn't tried to put the make on him though. Rio wondered briefly if it were some new strategy to get to him.  Reverse psychology perhaps? But chided himself for such cynical thoughts. Minx, when she wasn't crawling all over him was halfway decent company.  She didn't talk a lot, and seemed content to let him set the pace for their evening. Rio was still baffled by her uncharacteristic behavior, but willing to enjoy it while it lasted.

It was sometime before midnight that he ran into Jem while getting some drinks for himself and Minx.

"Rio Pacheco!" Jem confronted her road manager with a frown, "What are you doing here with *that* woman?"

"You mean Minx?" Rio answered, irritated, "She's my date."

"Your date?  And what about Jerrica?!  You sure don't take long in bouncing from one woman to another!" Jem snapped, hiding the tears of betrayal behind her outrage.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rio retorted angrily, "Jerrica broke our date for tonight.  Not me. And who are you to judge? When you aren't out with me, or Riot, you are on the arm of some English Lord or American Millionaire...  Make up your mind! You are just as bad as Kimber, always keeping a man on a string while playing the field."

"Like you are, *MR* Pacheco?  Jerrica at least has sacrificed her personal happiness tonight so she could make a better life for street children across the world!  That's why she had to miss the awards dinner and parties. I don't see any reason half so good for you to be partying with the Stingers!" Jem threw her words in his face like a splash of ice cold water.

"Listen, Jem." Rio said defensively, "The *only* reason I'm here is to pay off a favor to Riot.  I play Minx's escort tonight, and we're even for his help last Sunday. So get off my case! You should know by now that someone like Minx isn't my style.  It's not like I'd go on a *real* date with her, and even if it I did, I don't see what your stake in it is. I'm not Jerrica's private property, and I'm certainly not yours!"

"Is that so?" Jem huffed, "Well fine!  Play games with Minx for all I care! Jerrica can do better than a two timing Don Juan, and so can I!"

The moment the words left her mouth, she wanted to recall them.  But the damage was already done. Rio's voice went deadly quiet.

"Then you can both go ahead and do so.  I'm quits with you both. I love Jerrica, and confusing as it sounds, I thought there was some kind of feeling between us as well...  But I've been living in a triangle shaped holding pattern so long, I don't know when I'm coming, or going. Well I'm sick and tired of it Jem.  My love doesn't seem to be enough for either of you. Neither of you trust me, and without trust..." 

Rio was silent for a long moment as he struggled with the emotional ache he felt.

"Tell Jerrica I said good bye."

With that, Rio turned on his heel and left the stunned rock singer... alone.

 

*****************

 

Minx pushed through the crowd, vainly trying to make it to the exit.  She had to leave. She had to get out *now* ... 

Rio's words kept ringing in her ears...  "The *only* reason I'm here is to pay off a favor to Riot..." " Someone like Minx" "Not like I'd go out on a *real* date with her..."

A favor?  She was reduced having a man go out with her as *a favor*?  Did they think she was so pathetic then, that she would take this... this... this *pity* ?!  So she was not in top form lately... What had Riot been thinking of? And Rio... extending her this... *charity*...  Minx's thoughts layered the word with contempt. Empty and meaningless as her life had become, Ingrid Kruger had her pride.  Or what little was left of it.

Minx became disoriented.  The crowd, the clouds of dry ice fog, the pulsing strobe lights of the dance room...  She stumbled right into the person she was most trying to avoid...

"Rio!" she exclaimed sharply, hanging onto him for balance for just a moment.

Only for a moment.  Regaining her equilibrium, she shoved the surprised male away and tried to push past him.

"Minx?" Rio reached out to catch her arm.

He meant to tell her he'd had enough of the parties and was taking off.  He was shocked when she struck him across the face.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

"Minx, what's gotten into you?" Rio asked, conscious of the curious onlookers they were attracting.

Instead of releasing the obviously upset girl, he dragged her off to a quiet area just past the frentic activity of the main room.  From the look of the place, it was set up station for the main kitchen.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Rio asked, "I just wanted to let you know I'm ready to call it a night."

"Then leave.  I will find my own way home." Minx spoke angrily, hoping it would mask the tremble in her voice.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rio asked, concerned.

It dawned on him that Minx was looking at him with bright eyed hysteria.  The pulse under his grip was hammering away at warp speed. 

"I'm fine!" Minx spat, wrenching her wrist from his clasp, "Just go!  You've done your duty. Run along like the good little lap dog you are."

"Hey!" Rio protested, and caught Minx again as she tried to leave.

Holding her by the shoulders, he forced her to stop and face him.

"I don't understand your game Minx.  Usually you come after me like a shark with blood in the water.  Tonight you were actually pretty decent company. Now all of a sudden you are a royal bitch.  What gives?"

He waited for an answer.  The one he got wasn't anything he'd expected.  Minx trembled like a leaf under his grip, her breathing was fast...  Too fast. With shock, Rio realized the girl was beginning to hyperventilate.   Rio looked around for something that could help. A discarded piece of butcher's block paper made a quick, makeshift bag.  Helping Minx hold it over her nose and mouth, he waited until her breathing regained it's normal rhythms.

"You aren't well.  I'm going to get a doctor..." Rio said as he began to leave.

"NO!" Minx spoke sharply, "No...  Please Rio. I don't want anyone to see me like this.  I'm... sorry for behaving so badly. You're right, I'm not feeling well...  It will pass. I just need to get home and rest."

"Okay," Rio agreed dubiously.

He really thought Minx should see a doctor, but the girl seemed adamantly against it.

"I'll take you home then."

"No, don't bother." Minx said hastily, "I'll call a cab.  You go on and enjoy the party..."

"Minx, you aren't making sense.  I just told you I have had enough of parties for tonight.  Besides, Riot gave me the keys to the Rolls. He and Rapture have gone off with some people to check out the new Club Destyne...  We're on our own." Rio's tone of voice was perfectly reasonable.

Perfectly infuriating.

"Don't you get it, boy scout?  You are what's making me feel ill!  I don't need your help, and I certainly don't need your company.  Go away Rio Pacheco! I don't need you to do me any *favors*. I don't need anybody!  I'm perfectly fine on my own. So... so..." Minx's tirade faltered as she felt the room begin to spin.

"MINX!" Rio exclaimed and quickly caught the fainting girl.

"That's it." he said grimly, "I'm taking you home and calling a doctor."

Minx wanted to tell him what he could do with his doctor, but then the world went black.

 

***************

 

"Thank you Dr. Gustave.  I'm sorry to pull you away from the party..." apologized Rio as the doctor finished examination of the irritated Stinger.

"Rio has a talent for over dramatizing things.  I'm fine." Minx snapped.

Glaring at Rio, she swept out of the private room bedroom they'd commandeered and went into the adjoining bath room to freshen up.  The door hurled shut with a bang.

"And I apologize for the young lady's...  lack of appreciation." Rio finished with a sigh.

"That's okay Rio.  I'm just glad I could help.  My wife is always dragging me to these artsy type of affairs, and I'd rather just be at home reading a good book and enjoying a quiet night in." the doctor said with an indulgent smile, "Seeing you here Rio was great good fortune!  This is one night I can feel like I've accomplished something at one of these parties."

"As for the young lady, she is fine.  It seems to just be exhaustion, and stress.  She seems to be a very strong willed woman, she'll come through this okay." Dr. Gustave continued as he gathered together his things, "And those bruises she has are almost completely faded.  I am concerned about her mental state. You should probably see that she gets home safely tonight. I don't know what kind of trauma she's suffered, but even if the physical effects are taken care of, it's obviously affecting her emotionally.  If you are her friend, try and convince her to get counseling."

"I...  I'll certainly do that doctor." Rio said, covering his shock with a hand shake.

Closing the door behind the doctor, Rio waited in the quiet bedroom for Minx.

 

**************

 

"You had no right." Minx accused the stone faced road manager.

"You were unconscious Minx." Rio spoke mildly, but a trace of sarcasm slipped into his voice, "Pardon me for trying to help."

"Help?!  There's a four letter word." Minx sneered as she stalked towards the exit.

Rio stood between her and the only way out.  She halted a few feet in front of him, eyes flashing with anger.    


"Last time you *saved* me, I learned how much *help* was worth.  Well thank you, my hero." she continued, each word laced with acid, "Are we done now?  I want to leave."

"Who hit you Minx?" Rio asked quietly.

Now that he knew what to look for, he could see the shadows of harm so skillfully hidden on Minx's pale skin.  As his words registered on her, Rio saw how Minx's breath caught and her eyes widened in shocked surprise. She fell back a step.

"I don't know what you mean." Minx spoke sharply, her dropping her eyes from Rio's searching gaze.

Rio wondered how he could not have noticed the haunted expression on the German girl's face.  He'd been with her all night, and had not seen that something was wrong. Who was she protecting?  Herself? Or... Riot?! Rio felt a sick ache develop in his gut, he had to know. Much as he disliked the arrogant and often over bearing rock star, he didn't want to believe Riot had done this.  Yet... Who else would Minx cover up for?

"Minx, if someone's hurt you...  Maybe I can help..." Rio reached out a hand towards her.

Her eyes flew towards his face, startled, and Rio froze.  There was real fear in Minx's eyes. Fear of him!?

"Play the white knight somewhere else, Rio Pacheco." Minx replied, her words brittle with repressed emotion, "You once told me that you had your own life to live, so do that.  I'm leaving. Unless you intend to keep me here against my will, get out of my way."

Rio was tempted to do it.    Minx's words were cutting, and he needed someone else's personal problems like he needed a hole in the head.  But tonight Rio was looking beyond her words' face value. He measured the way Minx held herself, as if she thought she might have to physically fight her way to the door.  The way her voice wavered over a certain phrase. The picture he was getting wasn't pretty.

"Did *Riot* do this to you?" he demanded.

"What!?!"

Rio felt the knot in his gut loosen at Minx's exclamation of genuine surprise.  Not Riot... Then who?

"Riot?!  You think *Riot* tried to rape..." Minx's voice faltered as she realized how much she'd just given away.

The silence in the room stretched out, to be finally broken by her mirthless laugh.

"So you've uncovered my sad secret.  Happy now?" Minx asked flippantly, tossing her blonde hair back out of her face, "You've earned your sleuthing badge."

She closed the distance between them, her face unreadable as she searched his eyes with her own.

"Where is all your vaunted concern now, Rio dear?  Have the waters gotten too murky? Walk away Mr. Pacheco.  I'm not standing on a ledge anymore, so you don't have to pretend to care." her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"I do care Minx, very much..." Rio began

Minx laughed in his face.

"Oh!  That's rich." Care?  When you'd never *really* date someone like... me." Minx said as she backed away, wrapping her arms around herself to keep them from shaking.

Rio winced as he recognized his words to Jem.  Minx must have heard the entire conversation.

"I do care.  Maybe not in romantic sense.  But I could be your friend. Let me help Minx.  Trust me." Rio asked.

"Trust..." Minx breathed the word as if hearing it for the very first time.

"I trusted you last time Rio.  When everything was crumbling around me I made you the anchor to my world.  Did that amuse you?! To pick me up, then discard me after the novelty wore off?  A taste of my own medicine, Ja?"

Minx felt her knees beginning to give.  She made it to the bed and sat on the edge.

"But what reason do I have to complain..." she asked, her burst of angry energy beginning to desert her, "It's no more than I deserve...  I asked for it, didn't I?"

Rio felt something twist inside him.  She wasn't talking about her temporary change of heart anymore.  He could see the fire inside her was flickering, fading. He approached slowly, not wanting to alarm her.  She ignored him, lost in some private memory of hell. Sitting beside her Rio took her small hand in his. 

"Minx, no one deserves to be hurt.  Dealing with this by yourself will only cause more harm.  You can trust me, I promise."

Turning to see the look of raw concern on Rio's face, Minx felt her shaky defiance crumble away.  It hurt so much... 

"I fought." She whispered, blinking away the tears she could no longer stop, "I swear, I fought.  I kicked... and screamed, and... and... everything I could think of..." 

Minx's voice was ragged, but she pushed her words through her heaving breath, "and nothing I did stopped him.  He... wanted to... hurt me. And I... couldn't stop him..."

Rio put his arms around her, inviting her lean against him.  She shuddered, but fought down her urge to struggle out of his embrace.  When the wave crest of tears broke, she let them take her. Using Rio's shoulder to muffle the gut wrenching wails she couldn't stop, Minx clung to him.  He rocked her gently, as if she were a child, uttering soothing, meaningless sounds. There were no words he could think of to ease her pain, but he offered what comfort he could.  Holding the shaking, sobbing girl in his arms, Rio let her cry...

 

****************

 

Minx woke to the deep, even breathing of the warm body she had curled against in the night.  It took several long moments for her recognize the surroundings. Her beach house bedroom. She held her breath as Rio stirred, grumbling in his sleep as he shifted his weight.  Minx pressed herself against him for a moment, inhaling his clean masculine scent. The cloth of his dress shirt rubbed against her cheek, and she sighed softly. He'd discarded his shoes and jacket during the evening, but was otherwise fully clothed.  Then again, so was she. Minx eased out of the large queen sized bed, trying not to disturb Rio. Her eyes felt gritty with the remains of her crying jag, and the tight lace of her dress was biting into her sensitive skin. Quietly she stripped and left her sleeping guest alone while she went for a morning shower.

The sound of running water, and the fragrance of baby powder was the first thing Rio noticed as awareness seeped into his sleep fogged mind.  The room he was in was simply furnished, but distinctly feminine. Slowly he dredged up memories of the night before. Minx hadn't given a lot of details, and he hadn't pushed.  What she did reveal, haltingly between storms of weeping, had chilled him to the bone. She'd been assaulted. And not for the first time. Minx had sworn him to silence, before sharing her private childhood horror.  Long ago... long forgotten... and now fresh and painful once more. The man who'd attacked Minx had not only ripped her clothes, and bruised her flesh. He'd broken the seals on memories that she'd blocked out for nearly two decades.

Rio had let her weep herself out,  wiped her tears, and taken her home in the earliest hours of the morning.  The party had died down, and they caused little comment as they left -- despite the complete dishevelment Minx had suffered during her catharsis.  Rumors might spread, but Rio didn't give a damn. He had more important things to worry about than gossip. Minx had totally exhausted her reserves.  He'd simply carried her into the beach house, rather than risk another fainting spell. 

When she'd asked him to hold her for just a little while before he left, he couldn't refuse.  Then she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her to the bed room and set her onto the soft blankets of the bed.  As he prepared to leave, she'd whimpered in her slumber, fitful as some nightmare stalked her. He'd gathered her close again and she'd calmed.  He only meant to hold her for a little while more... only meant to close his eyes for a moment... And now the noon sun was spilling through the large patio window that led from the bedroom to a private beach.   The sounds of the shower stopped.

 

****************

 

Minx let the hot water sluice off her skin, reaching for one of the extra large fluffy bath towels.  The hot water had felt wonderful, and she actually felt clean, in a way that had nothing to do with the lavender scented soap she'd used so liberally.  Her hair lay damply down her back, the edges brushing the backs of her knees when she moved. She felt refreshed. 

And afraid.

Not the sick fear that had been her constant companion of late  the fear of Jerry, or of someone stumbling across the truth and exposing her shame to the world.  No, this fear was the breathy anxiety of adolescence, the 'what does *he* think of you?' fear. He of course being Rio...

How could she have revealed so much of herself to him?  Had she gone insane? How could she look Rio in the eyes again, knowing he knew so much about her?  That he saw her as... a victim? Rapture and Riot didn't even know the things she'd told the man in the next room.  Things she'd refused to remember for so long. She closed her eyes as the once blocked memories threatened to seep through again.    


She'd been, how old...?  He'd told her how pretty she was, and grown up.  How much he liked her. And if Ingrid liked him, she should show him, yes?  A good girl would help him to feel good too... Wouldn't she like to play a very special game with dear *uncle* Marius...

"No..." Minx breathed the word decisively...  "I'm not that little girl anymore. I make the rules in the game now."

Wrapping the towel securely around herself, Minx stepped out of the bathroom.

 

*******************

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair at Starlight Mansion.  The girls had already eaten and left for school by the time most of the band managed to make it downstairs.

"Wow!  Quite a night." Kimber bubbled, still excited.

The red head hadn't even gone to sleep yet.  She'd danced the night away and had watched the dawn with friends at a famous cappuccino bar.    


"I'm glad someone thought so." Jerrica said shortly, nursing her morning coffee.

She'd been so furious to see Rio escorting Minx last night.  She knew it had to be some kind of situation like the one Rio described, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from accusing him of the worst.  The fight they'd had made her feel horrible. Somehow she would make peace with Rio. Jerrica didn't quite know how, but there had to be a way.

"Are you okay, Jerrica?" Aja asked, concerned for her best friend.

"I'll be okay, Aja.  Soon as I mend this latest rift with Rio." Jerrica said with a weak laugh.

Shana dropped her fork with a clatter.  The other Holograms looked over curiously as the lovely black woman flushed, and scrambled to retrieve the silverware.

"Shana?  Something wrong?" Jerrica asked.

"I... oh...  It's probably nothing." Shana stammered, staring at her plate.

"What's nothing?" Kimber probed, curiosity on fire.

"It's...  Well, Anthony and I were at a party last night..." Shana said slowly, not raising her eyes.

"I remember seeing you." Jerrica said sadly, "Or rather, Jem did.  It was at that awful place I had a real blowout with Rio. Did you and Anthony have a fight too?"

"Nooo...  Not exactly.  We... um... we actually had a really great time together last night." Shana flushed again, the rich milk chocolate of her complexion taking on a rose cast glow.

"Ooooo!" Kimber squealed, "Shaaaaaana!  Just how good a time *did* you and Anthony have?"

"None of your beeswax!" Shana said quickly, casting Kimber an admonishing look.

"It's wonderful you and Anthony are getting along so well," Aja said, a rare smile quirking her lips, "But that isn't bad news, is it?"

Shana coughed.  And glanced at the circle of faces that waited expectantly for her to continue.

"Well...  It's only that we noticed Rio...  And Minx... leave one of the private bedrooms there this morning."

"Rio and... Minx." Jerrica said flatly.

"I'm sorry Jerrica!" Shana burst out, afraid she'd hurt the woman who was almost her sister.

"No.  It's okay Shana." Jerrica said calmly, getting up from the table, "Rio will explain it.  No matter how it looks, there is probably a very good explanation for this."

The Holograms watched as Jerrica left the dining room then.  She muttered something about getting an early start at work.

Silence reigned until they were sure she was out of earshot.

Then all hell broke loose.

 

************************

 

"But I don't *need* therapy or counseling!" Minx snapped as she sat watching Rio whip together a pair of omelettes.

"I'm fine!  Talking about it with you helped a lot Rio, but I'm not about to spill my guts to a stranger with a doctor's degree in head shrinking.  I've gotten on fine for years without such things. I'll can get over this... this *incident* by myself." she continued.

"Fine?  Minx, don't you see anything odd about how you relate to men?  The way you come on so strong, but go ice cold the moment they show a return interest in you?  It's not normal..." Rio began.

Minx cut him off in a fury.

"What do you mean, not normal?!  So you are saying it's my fault! You think I'm a tease, don't you!  I'm to blame for... for..." 

"Minx!  No!" Rio said quickly, "I'm just saying that what happened to you long ago has affected you.  You may not realize it, but it's keeping you from having a healthy relationship with men. Look at your life Minx!  How many men are in it?"

"LOTS" Minx shouted.

"That you truly care about?" Rio snapped.

The silence was damning.

"I...  I care for Riot." Minx said quietly.

"In a romantic sense?" Rio asked gently.

"NO!" Minx said the word forcefully, glaring up at Rio, "Our relationship is not like that.  He... we're... He takes care of me, and I give him my utter loyalty. Our relationship is not sexual."

"So if you don't have romantic, or sexual feelings for Riot, who have you had them for?" Rio asked, setting down the finished omelettes on the small kitchen table.

He sat down and waited expectantly.  Minx frowned at the breakfast in front of her.  It looked wonderful. But the thought of eating made her feel sick.    


"Eat something Minx." Rio said softly, "I know it's hard, but just take a few bites.  What you ate last night wouldn't keep a mouse going. You need food to regain your energy.  You need your strength. Please."

Minx picked at the omelette, cutting it up and moving it about her plate.  She looked up to tell Rio she couldn't, but the dark eyes watching her so intently...  She took a tiny bite. For a moment she felt like gagging... but she forced herself to chew, and swallow.  Another bite soon followed. But the third bite, Minx realized she was ravenous. 

Rio swallowed a small sigh of relief as he watched Minx devour her food.  He'd been more worried than he'd realized about her health. He quickly worked on his own food, while waiting to see if Minx would answer, or ignore his last question.

 

*********************

 

"I'm telling ya," Jetta said loudly, "I know what I saw!  Rio and Jem had a huge fight, and now he's sleeping with Minx!"

"You are so full of it, Jetta." Roxy laughed as she replaced a string on her guitar.

The rest of the Misfits looked over at the now furious British girl and laughed.  Jetta glared at them and grabbed her saxophone like a weapon.

"Bloody cut out yer guffawing, you pack of hyenas!  I'm telling you the god honest truth here!" she shouted over their uncontrollable mirth.

For some reason, that only made them laugh harder.

 

*************************

 

"When I was traveling with Nirvana, I dated one of our drummers." Minx said as she and Rio walked along the private beach.

She'd changed into a swimsuit with a wrapped skirt, and found some swim trunks for Rio.  She often kept spare suits for Riot and Rapture at the house, and luckily Rio and Riot were close enough in size.

"I had sex with him."

Rio was quiet, letting Minx be comfortable at talking about herself.    


"And...  well. It was sex.  No big deal. It wasn't horrible or anything.  Just... He seemed to have a good time at least." Minx laughed, then noticed the shocked look on Rio's face.

"You are surprised?" she asked, "Well, anyway...  After that I didn't bother having sex anymore. What was the point?  I knew I could do it if I wanted to. I just didn't want to. Flirting was fun though.  I've gotten really good at that. Rio? Is something wrong?"

Nameless emotion swirled through Rio as he realized what Minx was telling him.  Despite her image, despite her predatory nature... she knew nothing of love between a man and a woman.  In fact, in matters of the flesh she was almost an innocent. She was beautiful. Rio had never denied that.  But her forceful come ons had always put him off. On some deep level, he'd always known she'd been playing a game.  Now he understood her a little better. It made him sad. Then it made him furious. Someone had done this to Minx, screwed up her head so badly she couldn't even see it for what it was.  And now someone else had raped her, mentally and emotionally, if not physically. That someone was going to pay.

 

******************

 

Jerrica frowned at the now dead phone in her hands.  She was suspicious of the overly hearty voice that had poured gossip, like thick sticky honey, into her ear.  Who was this guy? And how had he gotten her number? For a stranger, he'd known entirely too much about her relationship to Rio for comfort.  And what he'd said about Minx...

"Joanie, could you have Rio paged?  I want to see him in my office as soon as possible." Jerrica asked the older woman at her elbow.

Joanie Stuart handed Jerrica the last of the contracts to be signed for Starlight Outreach, and gathered up the latest bank statements.    


"Sorry Jerrica.  Rio called in a personal day, he isn't here." her slight Scottish burr deepened as it always did when she was nervous.

"Is something wrong, Joanie?  Rio's never taken a day off as long as I've known him." Jerrica questioned her financial advisor in surprise.

"He didn't say.  He did leave a phone number in case of emergency though." Joanie evaded, "Oh!  I have to get these documents faxed out at once."

"Joanie!  What going on?" Jerrica stood up from her desk, alarmed, "What aren't you telling me?  Please... if Rio's in some kind of trouble..."

"It's really not my place, Jerrica." Starlight Music comptroller edged her way closer to the door, hoping not to be further questioned.

"Give me the number then.  I'll call Rio myself and find out what's keeping him from work."

 

*******************

 

"You don't have to cook for me again, Rio." Minx said as she watched him bend over to search through the refrigerator.

In the silky black swim trunks, Rio presented a rather appetizing sight himself.  Minx shivered as she felt the fine threads of desire stir inside her. She'd been half afraid Jerry had beat that capability out of her.  She didn't know if she was glad she could still appreciate a handsome man, or not. Rio had always been a favorite chase toy. When he'd saved her from drowning last year, she'd changed herself in a vain attempt to please him.  It had gone badly. Minx knew she'd never be the selfless, goody goody that Rio seemed to like. Trying had only driven everyone crazy.

She still didn't understand why he was being so nice to her.  He'd taken the day off from work and was prepared to make them lunch.  And it wasn't because Rio wanted to have sex with her. That alone was a shock to her system.  Every man she'd known had wanted something from her. Even Riot. Not sex in his case, but Riot desired her musical skills and her obedience.  Something Minx was glad to give, fair exchange for all Riot could give her in return. What did Rio want? Not knowing made her nervous. He was so beautiful...  She wondered if sex with him would be pleasant...

The sharp ringing of the kitchen phone shattered her thoughts.  Who would be calling her now? Reaching for a nearby extension, Minx cautiously answered.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice soft and wary.

The line went dead.

 

*********************

 

Jerrica stared at the phone she'd just hung up.    


"Joanie.  Do you have an address file for the Stingers?" her voice was dead calm.

"Yes, but do you think it's wise to..."

"Get it for me." Jerrica cut her off.

Moments later Jerrica peeled out of the Starlight Music parking garage.  The roadster's wheels squealing in protest as she took curbs without slowing .  Normally she ignored gossip, especially from strangers... but when the softly accented female voice  had answered her call to Rio... she'd felt ice in her veins. She had been worried about Rio before.  Now she was worried for him.

 

***********************

 

"You know, sweetness..." Jerry spoke confidingly, as he hung up his cell phone, "I'm so glad we could have this little chat."

"Your invitation was quite persuasive, Mr..." the woman seated across from him began.

"Please!  Call me Jerry, luv." the former musician said heartily.

"Okay, 'Jerry luv'   you said you had the inside scoop on the Stingers." she finished smoothly.

"Right you are!  I know things that nobody else does about that band." Jerry said smugly, "Especially that hot little number Minx.  She and I go way back. Let me tell you all about it..."

 

************************

 

Minx walked around her house.  Checking and rechecking the locks on the windows and doors.  Rio had only been gone for a half hour. Getting supplies from the nearest grocer, she knew he'd be back soon.  The anxiety she felt, being by herself, wasn't as bad as yesterday. She was still edgy, but it was manageable. Still, when the front door bell rang, Minx raced to answer it.

"Rio, I missed...  Oh! Jerrica. How... unexpected." Minx said, blinking at the woman standing on her front porch.

"Minx, we have to talk." Jerrica Benton said grimly.

 

**********************

 

The beach house was dark when Rio let himself in.  The door hadn't been locked, and he'd simply brought the bag of groceries inside.  Every shade and curtain were drawn, blocking out the afternoon sunshine. Leaving the food by the entrance, Rio searched for Minx.  He found hers in the bedroom, on the floor by the foot of the bed. Her head pressed against the carved wooden post, eyes staring at nothing.

"Minx...?" he spoke softly.

"Go away Rio." her voice was toneless.

"What's wrong, has something happened?" Rio asked, not leaving.

"You have a girlfriend.  She probably misses you." Minx turned her head away as she spoke.

"Jerrica?" Rio was confused.    


Something was wrong, but he didn't have a clue what.

"She came to visit.  Had a lot of interesting information to share." Minx tried to laugh, but the sound came out too ragged to be convincing.

"Jerrica was here?!" Rio was stunned.

"Ohhhhh yeah.  Been and gone." Minx said, pushing herself to her feet finally, still refusing to look at Rio, "She really cares about you."

"What did she say?" Rio wanted to know.

Part of him wanted to rush out and find Jerrica, see if she was willing to make up.  Go back to the way things had always been. Another part stiffened at outrage that she'd come to talk to Minx, and hadn't even bothered to wait for him.  Did she know he had been here most of the day? That he'd be returning? What had Minx told her?

"She wanted to warn me off of playing my "psycho sexual" games with you.  Apparently someone is spreading rumors about me. Evidently I'm this "black widow spider"...  I seduce... I mate... and then I make the man I take up with wish he were dead. And you know what?  It's only half a lie." Minx did laugh then, a thin brittle sound.

"Isn't that so amusing?  Jerry isn't leaving any bases uncovered.  Even if I told people what happened now, it will just look like sour grapes.  And it's what people already say about me, more or less. Only with a twist. You see, when I broke up with the drummer I told you about?  He committed suicide. He had problems that weren't connected to me at all... But everything fits together so nicely, hmm? The scandal sheets will have a field day." Minx finished, fingers pressed against her lips to stop the spill of her words.

"His name is Jerry?" Rio asked, fists clenched.

Startled by the dark anger in Rio's voice, Minx turned to look at him.  He looked ready to kill someone. 

 

****************

 

"And we're on in 5... 4..." the camera man silently mouthed the rest of the count down.

"Hello Kids!  Welcome to the hottest topics in town.  Our show tonight deals with Femme Fatales, and the destruction they can cause.  Our guests are Dr. Ebram, psychologist and author of "Love Me To Death" the best selling study of men who are destroyed by beautiful, heartless vixens.   Also with us is self proclaimed Femme Fatale, Pizzazz of the Misfits!"

Harriet Horne's trademark smile was almost blinding as the camera pulled back to include the rest of the set.  Seated on the comfy couch next to her desk, an intense dark haired man sat, wire rimmed spectacles balanced on a predatory beak of a nose.  Pizzazz, zipped into a skin tight black vinyl cat suit, dark green hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, lounged on the other couch. 

"We have to break for commercial, but we'll be back to find out who L.A.'s most tempting teases are.  Also, 'What hot rock band harbors a fatal beauty?' The answers may surprise you!"

 

***************

 

Minx clutched Rio's arm tightly as they walked into Bernard's.  Hushed whispers were like claps of thunder to her. Were they talking about her?   She barely was able to raise her eyes as Charles, the Maitre De came forward to welcome them.

"Minx, your party is waiting for you.  Please, this way." 

The restaurant was one of the finest in Los Angeles, with an old world ambience of large ornate columns and rich furnishings.  Somewhere out of sight, a harp began to play.

Rio looked down at the pale faced Minx, and gently stroked her cheek.

"It will be alright.  I'm right here if you need me." he whispered as they made their way to the Stingers' table.

Rapture and Riot were already seated, and watched them approach.  Riot's face was impassive, but his companion could not hide the surprised curiosity in her gaze.    


"Rio." the leader of the Stingers acknowledged as the darkly handsome man stopped at the table.

"Riot." Rio returned the clipped greeting as he helped to seat Minx.

"Not that we're not happy to see you," Rapture spoke into the growing silence, "But I thought this was going to be a... private affair.  It's a bit of a surprise that you are here as... Minx's date?"

Rio smiled at the delicate question Rapture wove into the statement.  Clearly his presence was unexpected. Perhaps even unwanted by the fathomless look in Riot's forest dark eyes.  The Stingers were a tightly knit band, and apparently he'd intruded on an exclusive celebration.

"I want him here." Minx said simply, drawing all eyes at the table to her.

There was something fragile about the German girl tonight.  Her hair was long and loose as always, baby fine it framed her oval face in a halo of gold.  The make up she wore was sheer, natural looking, with just a touch of coral to lips and cheek for color.  Long, darkened lashes sweep over her wide sapphire gaze, her eyes seeming almost too large for her fine boned face.  The amethyst jewel chips winked on the golden lace of wire that clasped her throat, matching the jewel tones of her simply cut gauze dress, shot through with gold thread.  She'd told Rio she was turning thirty... but tonight she could have passed for an eighteen year old... frightened and unsure.

"If that's what you want Minx," Riot finally spoke, eyes slightly narrowed, "This is your night after all."

"I... have something to tell you..." Minx began, then fell silent.

She could feel them looking at her, waiting.  She felt like she was dying. The words simply wouldn't come.

"I can't.  I'm sorry Rio, I just can't." she finally gasped, gripping a cloth napkin to her face as she fled the table.

"Minx?!" Rapture called after her friend, rising quickly to follow.

Rio too would have gone, but for the sudden grip on his arm.  Riot stared hard at him, his hand painfully tight on Rio belied the mellow, conversational tone of his voice.

"I believe we have things to discuss."

 

********************

 

"And what do you have to say, Pizzazz?" Harriet turned to yawning Misfit.

"Listen, if a woman is stupid enough to get involved with a psychopath, she gets what she deserves." The green haired woman stated, "If she knows he's a nutcase, why does she stay with him?  She's obviously got a screw loose too."

"Dr. Ebram?" Harriet turned back to the frowning man.

"In my new book, "Love, Honor and Die", I explore many case studies of spousal abuse.  In many cases the person who is abused doesn't have anywhere else to go. They may have children they are protecting, or they might be so indoctrinated they believe, as this woman has so wrongly stated, that they deserve the abuse." he said as he pushed back his glasses, "Their self esteem may be so badly damaged they will seek affection from even the most abusive source, just to prove to themselves they have value.  They might be afraid to leave their abuser because they fear retribution. There are many reasons someone would stay with, even protect their abuser..."

"Hogwash!  This is so boring." Pizzazz snorted getting to her feet, "I thought we were going to talk about ME.  Why men find ME so devastatingly beautiful, and screw up their pathetic lives because they can't help but worship ME.  No one wants to hear about some loser who stays with a guy who uses her as a punching bag."

"You seem to have some strong feelings about this Pizzazz." Harriet said sharply, sensing a scandal, "Have you had any experience with abuse?"

"Me???  Hah! If any guy tried something with me and he'll be singing soprano before you can blink. *I* don't take crap like that." Pizzazz laughed, "A strong woman doesn't put up with abuse.  Or put out for every man she meets. Not like some I know."

"Oh?  And do you have any names?" Harriet questioned, closing in for the kill.

"Some women are born victims." Pizzazz folded her arms in contempt, "Like that trampy Stinger, Minx.  She throws herself at every man she meets. Morals of an alley cat! I've seen her crawl all over a guy who has TWO steady girlfriends...  No shame, no self respect, no class. And let me tell you about Kimber Benton..."

 

******************  

 

They ended up at Rapture's.  Rio wasn't surprised that her place was cluttered up with every kind of new age, mystical clap trap you could imagine.  Sandal wood incense clung to the air, and wind chimes or bells hung from every doorway, providing musical jangles with every breeze that swept through the huge archway windows.   A large fan hung from the ceiling, the soft steady whirr providing counterpoint. The apartment was over the abandoned opera house once owned by Peter Vincent. Rapture had bid on the estate at auction when the idol of millions of horror fans had passed on.  It's gothic mystery had fascinated her. She was still in the middle of having it renovated.

It was odd to be here again.  To see everything still the same, but so different.  The Historical Preservation committee had been overjoyed the buyer had agreed to keep to the original blue prints and restore it to it's former glory.  It had been Peter Vincent's dream. He just hadn't lived to see it through. Rio had gone to the funeral service and lit a candle for the great man. He'd also vowed to check up on the project, and see the new owner carried through on her promises.  He hadn't known then it was Rapture.

A dark shadow raced from one corner of the room to the top of a high backed stuffed chair.  Hissing, ears laid back in alarm the cat swiped at Rio when he reached out.

"Oh!  Rio...  Did Tarot scratch you?" Rapture asked, as she hurried to scoop up the grumbling feline, "Bad kitty!

"That's okay.  I'm getting kind of used to that reaction." Rio said as he sucked on the shallow cut on his hand.

"Sorry.  Have a seat." Rapture said, unceremoniously dumping the protesting cat outside.

"Minx will be down soon.  Thanks for coming over with Riot.  I couldn't get her to stop crying until I told her you'd be here too." Rapture said nervously, "I don't understand what's wrong.  She was halfway into a cab when I caught up with her. She didn't even have any money with her. Coming here was the only thing I could think of."

"It's okay.  I understand.  I should have known the restaurant wasn't a good place for her to talk to you two." Rio spoke quietly, mentally kicking himself for having suggested it, "But since you are leaving tomorrow, Minx wanted to get it over with tonight."

"Get what over with?" Riot asked as he strode into the room.

Chimes rang as a breeze lifted his dark blonde hair back from his face, the loose golden mane moving in the disturbed air.  Riot had finished parking, furious that Rio had jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived. The dark haired rival for Jem's affections had been singularly uncooperative the entire evening.  When questioned about Minx, he'd only stated that it was up to her to tell them.

The two men were a study in contrasts.  Riot in his flowing white poet's shirt and tight black Italian pants tucked into calf high leather boots, and Rio in his more formal, no nonsense, grey Armani suit.  He'd picked up the change of clothes when Minx told him about the pre-birthday dinner Rapture and Riot were giving her that night. When he'd convinced her to tell them what had happened with Jerry, he'd agreed to be there too.  He hoped he wouldn't regret that decision. Riot looked as if he'd forego the explanations for Minx's behavior, and just beat the hell out of Rio on general principle.

Tension mounted between the men until Rapture was sure they would come to blows.  Then Minx entered the room, and Riot exploded.

"Minx!  I demand an explanation!"

Her face froze, and Rio was instantly at her side.    


"Riot you idiot!  Can't you see how hard this is on her?" Rio snapped.

This wasn't going well at all.  He could feel Minx shivering as he gathered her close.  She was so cold, her skin was like ice. Minx stared blankly at Rio.

"He's mad at me." her voice was thin, childlike, "I don't want him to be mad."

"Minx?" Rapture said softly, drawing close, "Minx, can you tell us what's wrong?  Nobody's mad at you. We love you. Please Minx... please tell us what's wrong."

Minx listened to the smooth, almost hypnotic tones in her friend's voice.

"It wasn't my fault." she said, lulled by Rapture's chant like cadence.

"What wasn't your fault, Minx?" Riot asked, having regained control of himself. 

"What Jerry did to me."

 

*************************

 

Jerrica Benton turned off the small TV screen in the corner of her bedroom.  The Harriet Horne show had left a bad taste in her mouth. Restless, she paced by the window, trying to make sense of her feelings.  After going to Minx that afternoon, she'd been too wound up to go back to Starlight. She'd gone instead to the private studio in the mansion, and laid down the vocals for an upcoming movie soundtrack.  Music always seemed to clear her head, and after a few hours of work, Jerrica had calmed down enough to think through her actions.

She felt guilty.

Minx's reaction to the accusations slammed at her today hadn't been right.  Jerrica had been ready for sarcasm, for amused contempt, even self righteous anger.  What she hadn't been prepared for was the shattering pain in the keyboard player's eyes.  And the silence. Minx hadn't replied to any of Jerrica's ranting. She'd just gotten up and left the room.

Jerrica finally left when she realized Minx wasn't coming back.  Driving away, Jerrica had wondered why Minx hadn't fought back. Now, after watching some late night TV to calm her nerves she was beginning to make some rather ugly connections.   Deep down, she hadn't really believed what this Jerry person had told her. But she had been so upset with Rio, and jealous... She'd expected Minx to deny it. But now it seemed that there was a former drummer from Nirvana, Riot's old band, who *had* committed suicide.  And maybe he had been involved with Minx.

Oh god.  And she'd attacked Minx with his death.  Accused her of awful things. Asked her if Rio was going to be the next victim in her cruel games with other people's lives.   But now, in her heart of hearts she knew it hadn't been for Rio she'd confronted Minx for... It had been herself.

"I love you so much, Rio..." Jerrica whispered to the empty air.

 

************************

 

Rapture held onto Riot tightly, seeking solace in his familiar presence.  Minx's recount of attempted rape had left the mystic minded Stinger feeling emotionally bruised and battered.  As if she had been the one attacked. The sick horror and disbelief hadn't faded, even though Rio had taken Minx home hours ago.    


Riot had said little, through the whole ordeal.  He'd gathered Minx in his arms and held her while hot tears of rage coursed down his cheeks.  But he'd been too over come with emotion to give his band mate vocal comfort. Fortunately Minx had been content with his embrace.  Rapture had joined them, and her tears had been of pain and anger. For herself, for her friend... 

"My fault."

Riot's simple words didn't make sense.

"What?  Riot, you can't blame yourself for this." Rapture began.

"It *was* my fault." Riot cut her off, moving away from his stunned band mate.

"I invited Jerry to that party.  When I found out he worked at EuroMart, I couldn't resist inviting him." Riot said dark, self depreciating laugh, "Because I wanted to flaunt my success in his face."

"There was no way you could have known he'd be so vengeful." Rapture countered, "Or even if he was, that he'd do something so... vile..."

"Oh, but that's the kicker." Riot said, reaching for Rapture's hand.

He held it gently to his lips for a moment, while her heart fluttered in alarm.  His voice had taken on an eerie calm. Closing his eyes, he brought her palm against his cheek, his fingers twined with hers.  His breathing was shallow, and his words almost too soft for her to hear.

"I knew what Jerry was.  He's done it before. And I helped him."

Rapture felt her blood turn to ice.

"What are you saying Riot?  You've never had to force anyone!  Gods... Riot, this is a *sick* joke to play on me...!"

"There was a groupie in Germany.  She said Jerry had gotten her drunk and raped her." Riot continued, his grip on her hand turning painful, "But I testified for him.  I said I had been there, and that she had consented. But I wasn't. She didn't. And Jerry got off scott free."

"My god Riot!  Why?!" Rapture whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Because..." Riot's voice broke, "Because I thought being loyal to the band was more important...  More important than some silly tart who'd gotten cold feet at the last minute."

His dark green eyes opened, filled with self loathing.

"I knew what he was."

His hand fell away from Rapture's.  He stood there, waiting for her judgement.  Rapture stared, unable to reconcile her feelings.  Closing the brief distance between them she kissed the side of his mouth.  Then taking a step back, she slapped him with all her strength.

"Get out." she whispered.

"Rapture..." 

Something in her heart broke at the ragged edge in Riot's voice.  He hated himself. She knew it as much as she knew her own name. It didn't matter.  Right now she couldn't forgive him.

"Just go Riot.  For now... just go." she demanded, and turned away.

 

*******************

 

"When I was a little girl in Germany, we lived in the rooms behind my father's work shop."

Minx's softly accented voice carried over the crash of waves.  They were sitting on the step of her back patio. Barefoot from another walk on the beach, they watched the sea by moonlight.

"What kind of work shop?" Rio asked.

He was amazed at how calm Minx could sound now.  Rio knew so little about the Stingers, their personal lives, where they came from.  Jem had talked a little about Riot, but it had been a subject Rio had often tuned out.  Now he was curious about the woman beside him. And to his surprise, she was willing to tell him details of her life so intimate and personal, it was a little scary.  Rio realized something as he listened to her open up her past. She *trusted* him.

"My father was a computer repair man.  Since my mother had to work during the day as a secretary, I was often alone with him at the shop." Minx answered, " I'd watch him for hours, working on this computer or that.  I was insanely curious about the machines. Every chance I got, I'd open them up and try to figure out what the deal was."

Rio chuckled a little of the image this conjured up.  He could see the little girl Minx with her fingers in a delicate machine, driving her father nuts.

"Then one day my father brought home a broken synthesizer." Minx added with a wry, half grin, "And the rest, as they say, is history!"

"Sounds like you got along really well with your family." Rio commented, glad to see Minx recount happier memories.

Her face changed for a moment.  Like a cloud crossing the moon, her luminous beauty dimmed.

"I loved my father.  I think I was such a pest to him was because I craved his affection so badly."

There was sadness in her voice, and a thread of pain.

"But he was always distant.  I think he was afraid of being close to me.  And it was only much later that I understood why."

"Why... ?" Rio asked, "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to Minx."

"I'm okay.  It was so long ago after all.  My father's step brother Marius would visit us often.  He was a traveling salesman. Every time he was in town he'd bring the family presents.  Wonderful gifts from all the places he'd been to." Minx spoke, her eyes drawn to the sea.

"He started to molest me when I was ten."

Rio stilled, almost afraid to breath, as he listened to Minx's almost detached recollection.

"It's all pretty hazy now.  I get memories of it in dribs and drabs.  It was just extra friendly touches at first...  Nothing overtly sexual. I was so happy to have someone touch me with love...  I craved it. Being held. Being petted and praised. Then it started to get too friendly.  I felt funny, like something was 'off' and I didn't like being held too long. But I didn't want to hurt Uncle Marius's feelings either, so I put up with it.  I'd squirm and make excuses not to 'give him a little sugar' ..."

Minx was quiet for a few moments.

"Then the touches became more intimate.  He'd slide his hands under my clothes, pretending he was just playing a tickle game.  He told me I was such a pretty girl, and he couldn't help himself. Then he said I shouldn't mention our *special* games to people, or they would get very angry, and something bad might happen to both of us."

Something in Rio's heart began to ache.

"I remember being very afraid." Minx added, almost absently, curling a long strand of blonde hair around her finger, "But anyway...  The long and short of it is, Marius's father had done the same thing to him as a child. And I think to my father as well. That's why my daddy was afraid to touch me.  Because he didn't want to become like grandfather, or *uncle* Marius. Funny when you think about it. It didn't occur to him that Marius was doing to me what had been done to him until I was twelve.  I think it was because I tried to kill myself that year." 

Rio couldn't help the gulp of air he had to take, or the widened eyes of stunned horror.

"Oh Rio!  Don't be upset." Minx said gently, laying a hand against the side of his face. " It has a happy ending.  Really. Marius was taken away, and given therapy. I still get letters from the family letting me know how he's doing...  And I left home at 16 to become a rock and roll star. It took awhile, but here I am."

"Minx...  I don't know what to say." Rio murmured, laying his hand over hers.

Turning his face slightly, he gave into an impulse and kissed the inside of her palm.

"Oh...!" 

"I'm sorry Minx." Rio apologized, berating himself for such foolish behavior.

"It's not that Rio.  Tell me the time, I need to know." Minx asked breathlessly.

"It's... about 2am." Rio answered, checking his watch.

"Well then I know exactly what you can say." Minx told him gravely.

Rio's eyebrows rose in question, "What?"

"Happy Birthday"

 

**********************

 

Jerry fell to the ground, blood streaming from a busted lip.

"Get up." Riot growled, prepared to knock the former musician down again.

"Get ripped." Jerry laughed, spitting blood to the side of the street, "So Minx finally told you, huh?  Did she tell you why she waited so long? Maybe cause she liked it, eh? She sure made a lot of noise when I had my hands on her.  You never can tell with these hot blooded chicks."

Riot kicked Jerry in the gut.  He wished he had those steel tipped cowboy boots he'd seen in the leather shop last week, but his custom Italian imports would have to do for now.  He drew his foot back for another blow...

"Hey! hey...  Riot, my man...  No need to get hostile." Jerry grunted, dragging himself out of Riot's range, "I mean, it's not like I actually stuck it in.  Your pretty fuck toy didn't even complain to the security guard who caught us going at it. C'mon! It's not like it was any big deal..."         


A stomp to the gut took the wind out of Jerry's monologue.  Whimpering in pain, he watched with fear dazed eyes as Riot bent down over him, a hand closing over a furiously bobbing Adam's apple.

"Jerry." Riot whispered as he tightened his grip, "I'm really, *very* unhappy with you.  Do you understand?"

Frantically the beaten man nodded, his breath coming in wheezes.

"Good.  I'm glad we understand one another.  Now you will listen to me very carefully.  Otherwise, I might get *upset* with you. We wouldn't want that though.  I can get a little mean when that happens." Riot said congenially.

 

********************

 

_ *The maddest kind of love... is a love you know is wrong / It burns a hole right through your soul / And cuts you like a knife.* _

 

The music was a sultry, swing song.  Minx had put on a CD from a band called Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, and asked if he'd dance with her.  Rio knew he should leave. It was late, and he had a whole day's work to make up at Starlight in the morning.  Minx began to dance by herself in the middle of the living room. Eyes closed, arms wrapped around herself, long, long blonde hair swaying as she moved to the music.    


 

_ *The maddest kind of love... is a love you know won't last / It fills your heart with passion / And makes you lie about your past.* _

 

It was a love song of sorts.  Impossible love... love that couldn't last.  Minx opened her eyes and looked at him, a sad half smile on her lips.  She held out her arms...

 

_*You know I speak from experience / I live it each day / It's something she does / It's something she'll say*_   


_ *It's the maddest kind of love.* _

 

Rio went to her.  Catching her hands in his, he drew her close.  Their bodies synched perfectly as they followed the rhythm of the music.

 

_ *The maddest kind of love... is a love just for the thrill / It doesn't have a conscience / Only lives... for the kill* _

 

"Thank you Rio." Minx spoke softly, her lips close to his ear.

"For what?" Rio asked, shivering as her breath caressed his neck.

 

_ *The maddest kind of love... is a love you know's a lie / It leaves you feeling empty / Too weak too cold to cry* _

 

"For everything.  For being a friend to someone who gave you such hell.  For listening to my sob stories. For holding me..." Minx fell silent, and rested the side of her face on his shoulder.

 

_ *You know I speak from experience / I live it each day / It's something she does / It's something she'll say*/  _

 

The first kiss was almost by accident.

_ *It's the maddest kind of love* _

 

A brush of lips across a cheek meant as... comfort?  Rio didn't know why it felt so natural, just that it did.

 

_ *It's a mad, mad love* _

 

Eyes half closed as the contact didn't end, Minx turned her head just a fraction.

 

_ *It's the maddest kind of love* _

 

His mouth hovered over hers, barely touching.  They danced slower than wail of saxophone demanded.

 

_ *It's a mad mad love... ohhhh... yeah* _

 

The slow anticipation of her soft mouth under his was almost enough.

 

_ *You're in love...  Don't fall in love...* _

 

Almost, but not quite enough.

 

_*You know I speak from experience / I live it each day / It's something she does / It's something she'll say*/_

 

Minx pressed forward, opening herself to him.  He could feel the warm moistness of her invite him to deepen the kiss.

 

_ *It's the maddest kind of love* _

 

So he kissed her.  As they danced, he kissed her deep, long, and thoroughly.

 

_ *It's a mad, mad love* _

 

The glide of her tongue along his sent a sweet ache of desire through his body. 

 

_ *It's the maddest kind of love* _

 

Minx moaned softly as he gently, but firmly plundered her mouth.  Some small sane and reasoning part of her mind was telling her to stop, to run away.  The rest of her only wanted to stay, and press herself more closely to Rio.

 

_ *It's a mad mad love... ohhhh... yeah* _

 

The reluctance to end the kiss was almost a physical pain.  But as the song began to fade out, like sleepers waking from a dream, they drew away from each other.

 

_ *You're in love...  Don't fall in love...* _

 

They stopped moving as the song came to an end.  The room was silent but for their breathing, and the beat of blood in their veins.

Minx stepped away, eyes downcast.

"I guess it's time for you to go." She said, turning her head away so he would not see the tears barely held in check.

Rio reached out and lifted her head up so that her eyes met his.  

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

Minx stared into dark eyes of midnight lavender, his gaze so intense it stole the breath from her lungs.

"I don't want to be just another regret." she said simply.

She blinked, but couldn't hold back the trickle of grief that left damp, salty trails down her checks.

"I don't regret a moment I've spent with you." Rio whispered, "And I don't intend to start now."

Slowly, he began to lower his face to hers.

"Stop."

Rio froze.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." he said seriously, drawing back.

"I don't want you to pity me." Minx said, violet blue eyes flashing above her tear stained cheeks.

"I don't." Rio smiled wistfully as he spoke, "In fact, pity is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

He moved slowly and deliberately away from the trembling blonde.

"I'm sorry, Minx.  I didn't mean to push things.  I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me.  If you want me to go, I don't blame you." Rio stood still, waiting for Minx to tell him to leave.

She had him.  Even if it was only for this one mad night, she knew she had captured him as fully as any man she'd ever ensnared.  She'd won. Now all she had to do was cut him loose. Those were her rules. This was the game she'd played against herself since she first begun to look at boys.   She waited for the disinterest to set in. The cool familiar feeling of distaste that always filled her once she knew a man was hers for the taking.

"I want you to stay." 

Her eyes widened, and she could feel the blood roaring in her ears.  Minx hadn't meant to say that. It had slipped out as suddenly as the realization that she *still* wanted him.  The desire that had threaded through her body was as sharp as ever, and fast becoming a need that frightened her.

"I want you to make love to me." she whispered, the tears falling freely once more.

Though she felt weakness sweep through her, she stood unbowed, defiant under his searching gaze.

Rio walked towards her, each step caused her heart to thunder till she thought the sound of it would cause the earth to shake.  He soon stood so close to her, Minx could feel the heat of his body on her skin. Lifting her chin up with his finger tip, Rio took possession of her mouth once more.  Her body became pliant, fluid heat, she melted under his exploring touch. Her hands spread against his shirt, moving upwards towards the button by his throat.

Slender fingers slowly unfastened the bindings of Rio's clothes.  His warm skin, naked under her palms, sent chills of excitement through her.  She gasped under his kisses, feeling his teeth nip gently at her lower lip, then the soft suction of his mouth.  The hot, wet flesh of his tongue in her mouth, a deep caress of moist silk that invaded her senses. 

His shirt undone, she peeled it roughly off his shoulders, till it hung only by the ends tucked into Rio's increasingly tight trousers.  He went suddenly still as her hands began to fumble with his belt. Pulling back he looked into her burning violet blue gaze, watching her eyes while she undid his pants.  His shirt fell to the floor as she pushed the loosened waist of his trousers off his hips, the pants falling with a whispering shush of fabric. Minx took his hands in hers, and backed slowly in the direction of her bed room.  Rio followed, stepping out of his garments.

All was silence as they halted before the bed.   The only light was the silvery spill of the moon through the uncurtained window.  Rio watched entranced as Minx stood bathed in moon's glow, ethereal in her long, long shining hair and gown of glitter shot gauze.  There was something fey, and wild about her. Yearning... 

She placed her hands behind her head, and lifted up the pale golden fall of her hair.  Turning, she glanced over her shoulder, eyes wide and staring. Rio slid the back zipper down slowly.  As the rasp seemed to echo through the night air, he dropped butterfly kisses along each inch of revealed flesh.  He felt her shivering under his lips, and raised his head questioningly.

"Don't stop." Minx's voice was slightly hoarse, her desire for him burning in her breath.

One sharp tug, and the dress slid off of her, rustling faintly as it piled around her delicate ankles like an amethyst froth.  The demure demi bra of white lace soon followed. Rio's breath caught in his throat as the creamy swell of her breasts swung free of their confinement.  He cupped the ivory flesh in his darkly tanned hands, sampling their full, tender softness. As his thumbs brushed with gentle roughness over their rose tipped peaks, he heard the sharp intake of Minx's breath.  Looking up, he found her eyes luminous with sensual hunger... and a kind of dazed surprise.

"That feels... good." Minx spoke breathily.

Rio repeated the caress, and she felt an invisible fire lick along her nerve endings.  When he lowered his mouth to one of the stiffened nipples, she let out a small cry of surprise.  The warm moistness of his tongue laved the tender bud, making it feel tight, and hard. She gasped again as Rio's teeth closed gently on the flesh, tugging a little.  What had been threads of desire thicken into pulsating ropes of need. The place between her legs ached to be touched. If he did there what he was doing to her breasts...

"Rio..." She moaned, almost sobbing, "Rio...  ahhhh."

"Shhhhhh..." Rio comforted, "It's alright Minx.  I'll go slow. If you want to stop..."

"No!" Minx gasped, "No... don't stop.  Please, please don't stop."

"Tell me what would please you Minx." Rio spoke huskily, the raw need in Minx's voice feeding his own, "Tell me how you want to be touched.  Where you want to be touched."

"Everywhere." Minx breathed, relieved, "I want you to touch me everywhere.  I think I would go mad if you stopped touching me."

"Here..?" Rio asked, his hand gently covering the one remaining part of Minx still clothed.

The heat of his hand burned through the thin silky material like hot coals.  Minx instinctively pressed her pelvis against Rio's palm, rubbing herself against his firm grasp.

"Yes..."  Her breath hissed in her throat, "I want your touch there."

Smiling, Rio kissed the tip of Minx's nose, and deliberately stroked her through the dampening fabric.  He could smell the spicy perfume of her arousal, feel the moist evidence of it against his exploring fingers.  Leaving off his caress, despite Minx's gasping protest, he hooked his thumbs under the edges of the silk undergarment.  Sinking to his knees, Rio slowly dragged down the delicate apparel, revealing a pale golden triangle of curls. Leaning forward, he inhaled her clean, musky woman's scent.  The sensual fragrance of her arousal was like a heady wine. Intoxicating...

He laid a lingering kiss on a creamy inner thigh, and felt Minx's hands run through his hair.  He pressed apart her legs, marveling at the pouting, pink treasure that opened to his gaze. Sensual heat flowed through him like warm honey as he kissed her intimately, tasting her aroused sex.  His tongue lapped and swirled as he explored the moist, trembling flesh. Slowly he moved his ministration upwards, teasing the shy pearly nub from it's soft little hood, he captured her sensitive clitoris in his mouth.  Minx cried out as shocks of pleasure ran through her entire body. Her hands tightened their grip in his hair, pulling him closer. 

Steady strokes of his tireless tongue had her shuddering in the throes of erotic stimulation.  Rio's fingers tugged gently on golden fleece that covered her sex, teasing her with their fluttering tips.  One finger began to stroke up and down the slick folds of her labia, pushing back and forth to the same steady rhythm as his tongue against her clit.  When the finger slipped slowly inside her, Minx felt her inner muscles clamp on the intruding digit hungrily. Her hips rocked and a whimper caught in the back of her throat.  Rio gently explored the tight, velvety vise of Minx's sex. When he withdrew his finger, it was covered with the slick sheen of her desire for him.

Now sure she was ready, Rio worked two, then three fingers into the delicious warmth of Minx's body.  Stretching the mouth of her sex as they plunged deeply, caressing the inner walls of her being. The whimpers faded as Minx concentrated on simply breathing, dragging oxygen into her heaving lungs.  The sensations Rio was provoking from her willing flesh were devastating. He began to suck and nibble on the tender pearl like clit, while increasing the depth and firmness of his penetration of her sex.    


A sense of utter weightlessness swept through Minx.   The orgasm began in mild shudders, Minx's body shaking under the increasing stimulation of Rio's clever hands and mouth.  She'd felt something like it before, when she'd succumbed to the exploration of her own body in the quiet dark of her bedroom...  Pleasurable and mild waves of sensation like the gentle lap of the tide. But where that had been the conclusion of her self ministrations, these growing waves of pleasure were merely the buildup of something she'd never experienced before.   It didn't stop... It simply didn't stop...! 

Her body began to shake, thighs quivering uncontrollably as Rio took utter possession of her intimate flesh.  His mouth... his hands... the sensation grew and grew and did not stop. Crying out now, head thrown back Minx screamed Rio's name as he pressed her past pleasure, and into the heart of heaven.

Only his strong arms, now clasping her hips, kept Minx from toppling to the bedroom floor.  Her every limb felt weak... leaden with sensual delight. The very act of breathing was like drinking honeyed wine, sweet and drugged.  Rio kissed his lingering way up her still quivering flesh, till she could taste the salty sweetness of herself on his lips. Minx kissed back, drowning in the silken heat of his mouth on hers.  She did not protest as he lifted her up into his arms. Continuing to kiss her amid a sensual haze he lay her out on the softly inviting bed.

Rio held her, enjoying the press of her languid softness against his firmly muscled body.  A brief, pained expression flitted across his face, and he sighed, resigned.

"Rio...?  Is something the matter." Minx asked, stroking his warm, sensual lips with her fingertips.

Capturing her hand in his, Rio lowered his lips to hers, stalling her questions with meltingly rich kisses.  Minx felt her body's tingling response, and gave in to the welling passion of the moment, kissing Rio back with absolute abandon.  Until he finally dragged himself back, his eyes dark with unreadable emotion.

"We have to stop." 

His voice was hoarse with reluctance, but Rio forced himself to draw back from Minx's soft, sweetly demanding lips.

"Wha... what?" Minx asked, dazed.

"If we continue this, I won't be able to stop." Rio spoke, fearing it might already be to late.

"But I don't want you to stop!" Minx protested, confused, "I want you Rio.  Completely. I want you with me, inside me..."

Her voice faltered...   

"Unless...  You don't want...  you don't want to be with me?" she whispered, the ache of despair like a shadow creeping over her, "You are... ashamed of me...?"

"Minx!  No!" Rio said quickly, furious at himself for saying this so badly, "I want you!  So much so, I think I'm about to burst with the need for you..."

"Then...  I don't understand." she breathed, her voice catching.

Minx felt something very like pain keening in the back of her mind.  Seeing the unrelenting hurt in her violet blue eyes, Rio gathered her close to him once more.  She shivered in his arms, but accepted the warmth of his body, waiting for his explanation.

"I don't have a condom." Rio confessed.

Minx stared up at her lover in disbelief.

"That's why... ?" Minx breathed, relieved.

Slowly, the feeling of tension caused by anxiety faded into something akin to humor.

"Rio...  do you have any... health problems?" Minx asked delicately.

"No." Rio spoke quickly, decisively, "No, I'm completely healthy."

"Have you had a lot of sexual partners?" Minx asked matter of factly, her curiosity roused.

"No...  Only one other." Rio revealed, his face flushing.

"Someone I know?" Minx persisted, thinking of Jerrica.

"A very lovely, generous woman." Rio said, smiling at the memory, "You do not know her.  It was many, many years ago. I did use safe sex practices with her, and I have been medically checked.  There is nothing wrong with me."

"I am clean and healthy also Rio." Minx told him seriously, "I trust you, and I want to make love with you."

"But there is still the possibility of ..." Rio coughed, "pregnancy."

Minx laughed, settling herself closer into Rio's embrace, reveling in the feel of skin against skin.

"Rio...", she purred, nuzzling his neck, "I'm on the pill." 

Rio's breath caught as she began to lick and nibble at his jawline and throat.

"Why are you on the pill?" he managed to gasp, as Minx found a particularly sensitive spot to tease.

"Silly man," she mumbled as she allowed her hands to rove freely over his vulnerable flesh, "Just because a woman isn't sexually active doesn't mean she doesn't take precautions.  Besides, it helps keep me regular."

"Regular... ?" Rio asked, not sure he should know this kind of information.

"My woman's cycle." Minx replied, amused by Rio's burning cheeks and ear tips.

"Oh." Rio quickly shut up before he could say something stupid and embarrassing.

When he felt the tugging on his last remaining piece of clothing Rio couldn't think of a reason to stop Minx from ridding him of the last barrier between them.  Minx toyed with waistband of Rio's practical cotton boxers with one hand, the other caressed the soft blue fabric, pausing momentarily on the stiff tent it found. 

"Rio..." Minx spoke, her breath shaky, "I would like... to see you."

Rio watch the crimson flush spread on Minx's fair complexion.  Her face, her throat, even down to her slightly heaving breasts...  Her eyes and hands were bold, but her soft, pale skin betrayed her. She was afraid...  But she desired him. Trusted him. 

He moved his hands over hers, and together they bared his hardened flesh.  The boxers slid off the bed to land beside the other abandoned clothes. The completely natural, unselfconscious, wanton sprawl of him filled Minx with a sweet ache.  His naked body held no shame for him... or for her. He was so beautiful. Minx placed a hand on his male member, feeling the satiny texture of his firm cock. In her exploring grasp, it thickened, and grew even more rigid.  A delicious warmth spread through her, as she felt his sexual reaction to her caress. Her other hand reached down to cup the warm, velvet soft ball sack, squeezing lightly as she felt the tender round weights within quiver in her grasp.

Rio watched the dreamy, sensual glow deepen in Minx's eyes as she played gently with his increasingly sensitive penis.  Her finger tips grazed the tip, and he could not prevent an escaping gasp of pleasure. A bead of precum formed, glistening on the head of Rio's shaft.  Like one mesmerized, Minx slowly lowered her head towards the rod of flesh. Her pink lips parted, the tip of her moist tongue extending. The delicate, catlike lick sent electric shivers streaking through Rio's firmly muscled body.  His back arched, pushing his pelvis forward as Minx tasted him, by slowly engulfing his hard cock with her soft, eager mouth.

The sensation of his erection sliding between Minx's pursed, tender lips drew a deep groan from Rio.  She paused, just feeling the weight of his sex stretching her mouth. Slowly, Minx sucked on his shaft, each second her growing confidence increased.  Running her tongue over the swollen head that had emerged from the crepe soft foreskin summoned more cries of pleasure from her lover. She had never had a man's hard, aroused flesh in her mouth before, and wanted to explore the sensation  as fully as possible.

Minx had seen and felt a man's erection before, but nothing quite like Rio's handsome, healthy male sex.  She had many men try to persuade her to take them in her mouth, but before the thought had always filled her with irritated distaste.  There was only pleasure in touching Rio. The thick, solid length of him was beautiful. She inhaled his musky scent, and let it invade her senses with a drug like euphoria.  The salty flavor of him caused her to tremble in exquisite delight. She could feel the languorous pleasure of the moment stretch out for a seeming eternity. 

Rio tried to remain still, but could not help but move under Minx's devoted attentions.  As he jerked in uncontrollable pleasure, she accepted his plunges deep into her mouth. She could feel him press against the back of her throat, and relaxed her muscles there as much as she could, taking in as much of Rio's heated flesh as she could manage.  There was some discomfort, but it was lost in the absolute awareness of the sexual intensity Minx felt building in Rio's gloriously male body. As he surged in and out of the hot, wet vacuum she created, she felt passion pour off his hard muscled body like waves of heat, and basked in that carnal radiance.  Minx sucked him in harder and deeper, caressing him with her tongue during every plunge. 

His body suddenly tensed, a harsh, almost soblike cry escaped Rio as his entire being quivered violently in it's coming release.  The warm throbbing shaft between Minx's lips pulsed within her mouth. Something hot and liquid filled the back of her throat, startling her into swallowing the thick salty fluid.  Pulling back, Minx left a trail of saliva, slick and shiny on the shaft of Rio's turgid member. Still more creamy fluid erupted from Rio's well pleasured tool. Realizing that Rio was still in the throes of orgasm, Minx firmly grasped the base of his shaft and milked him of his final release.  Covering the top of his sensitive penis with her lips, she gently sucked and licked his member clean.

When the last drop had been received, Minx laid herself against Rio's utterly relaxed body.  He smiled at her with a sensual languor, and drew her mouth down on his for a deep, soul kiss.  They lay together for a long while, just kissing and enjoying the feel of each other pressed close.  Rio nuzzled the sensitive places that Minx had not known she had, while each hand worked upon the soft curves and valleys of her body with sweet burning caresses.  Her former feeling of sated delight melted into a slow burning ache for more... More kisses, more touches, more... Rio. 

Her hand dipped down between his firm, muscular thighs, exploring their firm, taut muscular planes, and the gentle rasp of his wiry pubic hair tickled her palms.  His legs parted that she might gather in her hand his semi erect sex once more. Rio's cock swelled with gratifying quickness. A happy hum vibrated in the back of her throat as  she fondled it with loving anticipation. The growing length of the hardening shaft was a welcome weight in her palm. Rio's breath hissed sharply in the back of his throat, as he opened himself completely to the sensations Minx's was pulling from his body with her relentlessly erotic touches.  When he pulled her head back and gazed into the burning, violet blue depths of her eyes, their naked hunger for him was like a whirlpool. The riptide of her need for him struck him to the very core of his being. 

Answering heat burned through his body.  The pooling fire of lust that she stroked between his legs spread molten, golden, through every cell of his body.  He had wanted to be gentle with her, tender as he stroked into her body with his own. Minx, lost in her sensual hunger, demanded more.  Almost a primal force, she clung to him, speaking her need not with words, but with her urgent caresses and pleading gaze. Rio's body answered her pure and natural sexual desire with a complete and thorough arousal.  He positioned himself over her yearning body, and teased the parted petals of her sex with the head of his shaft. The shiny jewel of his cock head was fully extended from it's protective foreskin. Slick with the wet evidence of Minx's desire for him, the crown of Rio's phallus was a deep, ruby like red that grew darker, almost purple as his ache to sheath himself in her body tormented him.

Minx's hips bucked as she tried to raise herself up to meet Rio's teasing male sex.  She cried out her frustrated craving for the beautiful rod of flesh that swung so firm and hard just out of reach.  Instinctively she spread the ivory columns of her legs wide, presenting herself with uninhibited passion. Rio's heart thudded as the wanton, sensual display stole the very air from his lungs.  The heart of Minx's sex gleamed with the sweet nectar of her arousal. An exotic flower, the delicate pink folds stretched apart by her long slender fingers revealed a deep, dusky rose center that opened itself for him.    


It was an invitation that Rio's body would not let him refuse.  In a single swift stroke, he thrust his hard male flesh into the molten heat of her sex.  Minx cried out, his name a benediction on her parted lips. The tight walls of her inner self clasped Rio's deeply penetrating member.  The sweet friction of him moving inside her sent shuddering waves of the most intense pleasure through both their bodies. Her legs wrapped around Rio as he drew back slowly.  The dragging sensation of his flesh withdrawing from hers was pleasure too, the nerve endings in her moist, velvety channel filled with erotic tingling. Rio didn't fully withdraw, but left the head of his phallus just within Minx's heated sex.  Supporting his weight on one hand, he reached down with his other to stroke the deeply pink clitoris that peeked out boldly from the tangle of pale blonde curls. Minx shuddered, writhing under the sexual stimulation. Rio stroked it again and again, till she was panting hard and sobbing with need.

His own breathing was harsh and heavy, Rio's self restraint driven to the very limit of it's endurance.  He began to thrust himself into Minx. Deep, strong strokes, his world narrowed to the feel of her tight vaginal walls gripping his sex.  The absolutely delicious feel of her inner muscles clamping onto his shaft, drawing it in deeper into the heated core of her female flesh.  His cock had never felt so completely caressed, it's rigid length buried deep into Minx as her erotic sobs for more became a sensual caresses to his soul.  She wanted him. All of him. She held back nothing from him and still strived to give him more of her self.

Rio cried out in the utter perfection of the moment.  Opening his eyes, he watched Minx's face. She was beautiful in her exertion.  Sweat dampened her pale blonde hair to a darker gold, wisps of it clung to her face, eyes tightly shut, her mouth open and keening her pleasure.  He covered her mouth with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth as his sex drove in and out of hers. She returned his kiss with a fierce passion, her hips rocking beneath his.  Her slender body surged up to meet his every penetration, surprising strength in her soft curvaceous form. Rio increased the speed and the force of his thrusts, each plunge buried his shaft to the hilt, while Minx writhed, her sex squeezing his in an erotic vise of sensation.    


Minx felt the most divine fullness when Rio thrust himself into her sexual passage way.  The increased tempo of his almost savage lovemaking brought a rush of wild exhilaration that cast her up into a dimension of pure and utter sensual sensation.  She was lost to any constraint of time or space, her entire universe was the man who so completely possessed her. The feel of him in her, the weight of him on her, the taste of him on her lips and tongue, the scent of his pungent maleness, the sound of his passion roaring in her ears...  The blood pounding in Minx's veins was white hot. She was engulfed in the most exquisite orgasm that shook her violently, like a leaf in a hurricane. 

Rio felt the fierce tremors ripping through his lover's sweat slicked body.  Her sex tightly clamped on his still rampant flesh, quivered around him, sending ripples of sensual madness through his body as she shuddered beneath him.  He could feel himself hovering on the edge as well, and continued to thrust hard and deeply. He rode Minx's orgasm, penetrating her with even greater force as she let out a beautiful, crystalline wail of rapture.  He could feel the hot, slick gush of her juices bathing his driving shaft, and smell the rich essence of her satisfaction. He felt the heavy building pressure within his balls flood through his entire frame, a thunderstorm of electric sensuality that burst free with a roar of passion.    


With a thundering growl, Rio buried himself in Minx's soft, yielding body.  Rio pressed himself against her with such intensity, Minx wondered that they did not occupy the same skin.  She could feel the volcanic heat of his seed flood her innermost being, the hot liquid filling her, marking her as his woman.  His mouth devoured hers in a kiss of intense, primal possession. She felt complete satisfaction. Aftershocks of pleasure still fluttered through her sex, filling her soul with a warm, blissful glow.  Rio's hard, muscular frame relaxed against hers. His breath slowly becoming steady as he looked into her eyes. His gaze was serious, tender, and replete with sensual satisfaction. 

The kisses that followed were deliciously languid.  Sated, sleepy, they cuddled together comfortably and were soon drifting into dreamtime.  As Minx felt her consciousness fading, she whispered 'thank you' to the warm male she was curled against.  It would do for now. Someday she might be brave enough to whisper the words she left unsaid. Someday... she might say 'I love you'...  

~fini~

  
  
  
  



End file.
